Me, Myself, and Edward
by twihard-teamcullens
Summary: what Happens when Bella becomes pregnant with Edwards child? will he leave her in an attempt to keep his highschool friends? Will he stay and comfort her for when their child comes? no limes/lemons please read! first fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my very first fan fic so please read this! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. if I did I would be at home typing up a fifth book and never ending the series. I am not SM... as much as I wish I was**

I officially hate pink. the light pink that might show up in two lines on a stick that I peed on. As soon as the two lines showed up I vomited.

I wished Emmett wasn't home. as my older brother, he was required to be there for me when I was sick. as Charlie, my dad has been catatonic ever since my step mother Abby died. we couldn't let the police know that char- I mean my dad was unresponsive to almost any thing. they would most likely send Emmett and I to our mother in Florida, but since Emmett was dating Rosalie and I am/was single. we both hope that never has to happen.

I had to hide the stick before Emmett barges in! I heard the running of feet on the stairs. Quick! I grabbed the stick and threw it behind the toilet right before Emmett jumped in the room yelling, "Bell! you okay?!" he had his large thick hand around the door nob before he straitened up, crossed his arms, and had a disapproving look on his face., "Bella..." he said with a disapproving tone.

I looked away from the toilet as soon as the vomit course ran through, he looked at the stick on the floor then back at me. it took me one long second to realize that I had grabbed the wrong stick! the pregnancy test was lying face down and the tile. I looked behind the toilet and saw a little wooden stick that was used for Emmett to loosen his mussels. "What?" I asked back no emotion in my voice.

several minutes later Emmett looked hard into my eyes and asked, "How did it turn out?" I decided to pretend I didn't hear his question. but then he decided to start to yell. "Isabella Marie Swan! Are You PREGNANT!?"

"Um, maybe." I whimpered before I ducked under Emmett's arm and ran outside into the woods to hide.

I knew that as soon as I left Emmett would check the stick as soon as I had left. I half expected him to come running through the trees screaming my name and telling me I was to never leave the house again. but I knew that with my dad at home he wouldn't risk it. for one he had already risked enough by yelling 'pregnant' in the house, if Emmett started cursing I am pretty sure that Charlie would yell and scream, and that meant anyone who talks directly to him in the next few days would be in big trouble. not that we cared, that we got in trouble, it just set him back to the beginning when Abby first died, breaking everything, swearing on his own grave that he would somehow get his Abby back. but worst of all a few times he talked like he could see, touch, feel, and talk to her. if Emmett yelled now it would just get worse when I have to tell him I am pregnant.

about half an hour later I decided enough was enough and I started to walk back along the path. he was waiting for me, on the hood of my truck, crying. Emmett Swan crying? that's a new one. "Bell," he sighed. he looked down and before I knew it I was running, in his direction, not a good idea because of balance, but I made it tripping on a rock, but not falling because Emmett had caught me next to the truck. I was crying too. " how could you!" he wailed "your not even dating any one! and even if you were that doesn't mean the you can have sexual intercourse with them!" I winced at that. he made it sound so dirty. Emmett decided to give me the sex talk not even bothering to ask who the father is.

I almost told him, but I realized that he would kill him. Edward the person I always dreamed I'd end up with was going to be in very big trouble... Emmett would kill him they had been best friends since kindergarten! I couldn't risk it, although I had grown up with him it seamed weird that I would be VERY close to Edward.

wait why should I be? he has no reason to believe the child is his unless I tell him the due date. and why should he care any way? that was how I moved on until Monday when he stopped me in the hall way.

**Yay! im done with the first chapter! how did I do? good? bad? you don't have to review but I would really love it if you did! thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for continuing to chapter 2! this won't be long but I can't believe I finally started writing! thanks for reading**

**disclaimer: I am not SM and do not own the Twilight series... I wish**

I sighed "what do you want!" I meant to sound severe but I came out as sharp. his hands flew up as I turned around." oh sorry," I said quickly not wanting to be late to class. "oh, um... I was just wondering you know if," he sounded nervous what was he going to say? "if um... you wanted to because of two weeks ago, if um, you wanted to, um go out." I thought about last night to see if this would work out.

last night Emmett and I talked about what we were going to do when I started to show my baby bump, where I was going to live, who the father was, so on...

***_Flashback***_

I was sitting on the loveseat, after the chair broke a few weeks back from hitting a wall, it was the only seat. I told Emmett to sit down in the loveseat and I could sit on his lap, but he refused, like the gentlemen he was. he insisted on having me sit in the large loveseat easily three times the size of my body.

"so before we get into specifics I want to know two things, one: who is the father of the baby, and two: what are you going to do with the thing? Emmett asked I knew he wanted to know my plan.

"I don't know what I will do with him or her but I WILL NOT HAVE AN ABORTION." I said as firmly as I could. "the child's father doesn't know nor do I plan to ever let him know."

"Bell..." Emmett said with a disapproving tone "this boy got you into this mess and I plan to not let you suffer alone!"

"Emmett, no. you don't need to know who the father is. it doesn't concern you."

"just tell me who it is!"

"no"

"Bella"

"never"

"Isabella Swan!" Charlie walked around the corner apparently focused enough to walk.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath "yeah dad?"

"What is this I hear you and Emmett talking about?" I looked over to Emmett for help, he could never resist to help me, but this time he shook his head. What! I was going to give him crap about this., "Bella?"

"dad someone at school got pregnant and I know who the father of the baby is and Emmett is begging me to tell him" my dad still looked suspious but then didn't care enough to ask. that was close. Emmett looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. "what?" I asked him. but he shook his head and continued on with the questions.

"what about school? what about teasing? what about Edward? he will find out from coming over here and he will tell Alice.' he warned I sighed. Alice, my best friend and my crushes little sister. what would I do about her.

"I could get a homeschooling teacher and what about teasing? I have a big scary older brother that can beat up anyone. I can hide from Edward say I am shopping, or say I am visiting a cousin in Australia. as for Alice she is my best friend, she will never betray me no mater who the father is." I gasped, I almost gave Edward away. Emmett didn't notice my mistake, but he noticed my gasp.

"so it is someone at school," I blushed. "someone embarrassing, and someone I can beat in a fight. you said it your self, I am scary. Alice knows him." my blush got deeper, he gasped," no way, no way, no way is my little sister pregnant with my best friends baby!" Emmett shouted. at this point I didn't car if Charlie knew, he would be to far in his dreams to care anyway. I started to cry. "I am going to kill him! sleeping with my little sister is a punishable crime!"

"Emmett don't hurt him. I don't want to explain-"

explain what that you slept with him? that you got pregnant?- I'm sorry Bella I'm just worried about you, I over reacted. are you going to be okay?" I nodded and wiped my eyes. stupid hormones.

"just keep your mouth shut and keep looking out for me... please." I whispered my voice cracking on 'please'.

_*** End Flashback***_

I thought about it fir a while. and could only find one way it would interfere. if we were still dating when the baby would start to show. but that seemed unlikely so I let it go and agreed to go out with him, the problem was if I could love him what would I do when I had to leave. I could tell him I was pregnant. but since the situation seemed unlikely I let it slide.

as soon as my last class was finished I walked fast to my car- not running- to try to avoid Alice. if I saw her I was sure to tell her my secret. I saw a small person running toward my car so I quickly went into reverse getting out of the school ASAP... little did I know I was being followed by a black small silver car. it reminded me of Edwards car but it was not the same car, for one this car was small and not tall . but the man in the drivers seat, who was he, what did he want? would I ever be left alone?

**OK I know this chapter was short but I really just wanted it to be about what was going to happen to Bella with the child. and if you think this means they are going to get back together, just wait... thanks for reading, I will try to post again soon.. but no promises. smile for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! yay! ok so I know that Edward was wimpy Edward but he was jus nervous to ask Bella out. I swear he will be more like him self. from now on. on to the chapter.**

the man in the car followed me all the way home. when I got out of the car the man the man still followed. "Bella!" the strange man called. I recognized him, but as a stranger that I saw walk around the hospital. I watched him run up to me on the front porch. he started to talk like we were old friends, "it is so nice to see you again! you have grown so much! is something wrong? my nurse got a call from your brother, she said he sounded nervous, but just incase I brought portable machinery from the hospital. is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry. who are you? I believe Emmett is fine. what was the call for?" I responded, not quite sure.

"Excuse me. I am Edward's father. and Emmett called about a pregnancy? is he a father?" I knew what he was wanting to know if I was pregnant, but he was being respectful.

I shook my head, and my eyes started to water. "I am, I am preg- pregnant" the tears in my eyes spilled over and I started to full over cry. I didn't even notice when pulled me onto his shoulder and let me cry.

"oh Bella, sweet, sweet Bella. who did this to you?" he asked me.

I just shook my head and said "he's not important, he doesn't know and he will not know." after all who wants a grandfather to know of a child that is part of their sons genetics, when the father of the child doesn't even know!

"may I come in?" asked

"sure" I responded.

after he came in we both sat in a seat at the kitchen table. he asked me all the questions that Emmett asked me last night and I responded the same way, say that the child would not die but I wasn't sure if I was going to keep it. right now I was leaning to keeping it, I was falling in love with Edward's child. after the long talk he took my blood to be sure I was pregnant, since I was only 3 weeks pregnant you would no be able to see it on the ultrasound. Carlisle as he let me call him said he would call me to let me know that I was 100% pregnant.

I was positive I was pregnant, I mean when you wake up at 5 and run to toilet to throw up every morning for two weeks you kind of realize that the 24 hour stomach flu isn't happening to you and that your pregnant.

about a week went by when Carlisle called me from his home. I knew when I saw the home number that I shouldn't have picked it up because as soon as I said hello Carlisle said "Bella, I got the results back," but before I could stop him he yelled in the phone, "Bella, Your pregnant!"

Shit! "Carlisle is anyone else at your home?" I really hoped that Edward and Alice weren't home. but since Carlisle found out that Edward and I were dating he thought that I had already told him. and because Alice and I were best friends he assumed that she knew as well. and of course I was going to tell Alice tomorrow in gym class, after all Carlisle had just written me a note to get out of gym class. but before he could respond there was a crash on the phone and an angry high pitched bell like voice sounded in the phone.

"Bella! How could you! I thought we were best friends! and now I find out you are pregnant! does Emmett know? does Edward know? how come I don't know?!" her voice sounded sad at the end.

" Alice! calm down! Emmett knows because he is my brother and more like my guardian than my own father. Edward does not know... and I was going to tell you tomorrow!" I was dangerously close to telling her who the father was, "do you remember the parking lot when I drove out quickly not talking to you?" I asked Alice

"yes I remember what about it?"

"Alice, that was the second day after I took the test and it said I was pregnant." I quickly explained.

" who is the father?" she asked me

I sighed before telling her, "The father does not know nor will he the only one who knows who he is is Emmett so don't you dare tell him,..." I waited for her to respond, but when she didn't I took a deep breath and said two word into the phone, "your brother." I knew Alice was going to yell into the phone so I quickly hung up, not looking forward to tomorrow.

**well that was chapter 3! did you like it? thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so I don't feel like doing the Alice yelling at Bella, so i'm going to skip it, this is after a while- when Bella is at 4 months and starting to have the smallest of baby bumps. she already told Charlie but he didn't care. Edward still doesn't know only Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Emmett know. Esme knows because Carlisle told her but she is jus nervous for Bella not being nosy at all. hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

I was in the shower washing my hair when I looked down at my body, I noticed something that wasn't there last night. a small bump, it was only about 2 centimeters out from my body but it was still there. my baby, making a mark on my body. today was most likely my last day wearing t-shirts that hugged my body tomorrow I would have to wear loose t-shirts. this would be my last month in school. my morning sickness was almost all gone I puked rarely but with leaving school soon I was worried that when I left school, that the rumors would start that I was pregnant. of course it would be true but it would miserable. I would be teased, thank goodness I had Emmett.

after I got dressed and ate a bigger breakfast than I normally would, the doorbell rang. "shit!" I forgot about Edward coming to pick me up. last night Edward told me that he would love to come and pick me up in the morning and drive my brother and I to school. I still had to brush my teeth and put my shoes on. I walked quickly to brush my teeth, while I was putting on shoes at the same time . I finished my morning routine, running down the stairs and outside, not the best idea considering balance. I fell, as soon as I got outside I tripped over my own feet landing face first on the stairs down and fell down the 3 steps. Emmett was the first to me, picking me up and running to the car telling Edward to get back in the car and drive to the hospital. Edward looked confused but then drove to the hospital.

when we got there Emmett jumped out with me in his arms and ran inside and yelled at the nurse at the front desk, "I need right now!" but when the nurse responded, "he's in surgery but I will page him" Emmett started to yell, "no Now I have my little sister who fell down the stairs and is drowsy. but most of all she's pregnant! now get me NOW!"

**Edward POV**

I was parking the car when I herd something loud "but most of all she's pregnant! now get me NOW!" wow that sound a lot like Emmett, but there was no way Bella could be pregnant, I mean after all if she had slept with some one before me then she would be showing, and if she slept with someone after me she would be cheating on me, and Bella would never do that - Emmett wouldn't let her cheat on me. hell, she couldn't even be pregnant with my child, we had condoms, and she was on the pill, but when I walked into the hospital, and asked the nurse where they were, she answered "they are with your father in room154" I thanked the nurse and moved on. why were they with my dad? what about the other people that were asking for him?

it was odd my father was talking to Bella with a strict voice, "Bella you must be more carful, next time you may not be as lucky they are okay for now but you must be carful."

"they?" she asked almost sounding like she was going to cry, "like more than one?" I wanted so badly to comfort her, but this conversation made me so confused, who were 'they'?

"yes I believe your levels came back very high on the last test, I a not sure how many but more than one." my dad left the bed and walked past me patting my back. so strange,

I was about to turn the corner when Bella started to talk, "Edward will kill me when I tell him."

"so you decided to tell him?" Emmett said sounding surprised

" I think so, I don't see how it will help though" Bella sighed I squeaked my feet letting them know I was coming how strange, what was she going to tell me?

**Bella pov**

I couldn't believe it! I had fallen and the next thing I remember I was being to I was having more than one baby! how was i going to tell Edward? that was my problem. I was going to tell him at dinner tonight. it was 8 in the morning and I was in my calculus class when i herd it.

"whose the father?" Mike Newton was asking

"I have a guess, Edward." Jessica Stanley said back,

"I herd she slept with a whole bunch of guys and not even she knew who it was" Laruen shot back.

"anyone up for a bet?" Tyler Lee asked.

in the end eight peole wanted to bet, three of them were guessing Edward was the father, 3 said i didn't know, 1 said the roumer wasn't true,and the last Mike Newton, bet on himself, looked back at me and winked. i was shocked, he didn't know, then i remembered he was the cahshier at the stand where i ws buying the pregnancy test. i blushed a very deep red.

after that class was finished i went to find Emmett. he was just like every day by rosalies locker having a makeout session. gross! "Emmett!" i called he looked at me, tears wanting to spill over and told Rosalie to hold on, i told Emmett that he could tell rosaile that i was pregnant after i told Edward, "Emmett.." i cryed into his shoulder as soon as we were out of sight of the people

"what happened!" he asked with a lot of strength in his voice,

"Bets, Who the father is," i cryed

"they know?" Emmett asked sounding confused

i nodded and whispered, "it is a roumor going around school, what if Edward finds out?"

"that is not going to happen!" Emmett shouted sounding firm.

**To be continued...**

**thanks for reading, this is chapter 4 i will try to update late tonite but i am uploading very frequently, this is because it is summer and i have a lot of free time but in a few weeks i wont be able to upload as often... but until then i will try to upload ASAP hope you keep reading.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5! Yay! I am so excited about this story! on to the story**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I do... I do not own twilight**

"Emmett..." I whimpered.

as he comforted me, and I cried into his shoulder we missed our fifth class. but when I went to my sixth class I heard it again

"she was in the parking lot being a crybaby, crying on her brothers shoulder. that proves she is pregnant" Lauren was saying.

"how?" mike asked. it seemed like he wanted to protect me for some odd reason... its not like I ever slept with him. he was just my friend...

"hormones." Lauren responded.

"that doesn't mean any thing maybe she heard you in our second class..." why was he protecting me? " maybe you hurt her. maybe she doesn't like you to go into her personal life!"

"mike calm down! it's just a rumor, it doesn't mean it's true!" Lauren was back peddling now

"Yeah, well Lauren it doesn't mean that we aren't affecting her life!" mike was almost yelling, but not quite because he didn't want the teacher to hear.

Lauren had no response to that so she kept silent. about 20 minutes later the bell rang and i was in my last class. that was my gym class so I couldn't hear anymore rumors. that class went by fast but after the class was done, Edward met me outside the locker room. 'he has heard the rumor' I thought but wait who would tell him they think he is the father why would they tell him?

"hey" I said to him

"Hey,"

"what's up?"

"anything you want to tell me?" he asked me. did he know?

"no. Why?" did he think I was going to tell him something? did he hear the rumor?

"no reason. you ready to go?"

"yes!" I sounded eager oops! I was ready to get out of the school and go back home. I wanted to get home and tell Edward that I was pregnant, but I wasn't I changed my mind again, Edward won't find out. it would be too weird. maybe I will tell him my babies are older. I was dying to know how many babies I was going to have. that reminded me I was going to find out Friday after school.

I fell asleep on the loveseat and woke up at 6:30. 6:30! my date was at 7 and Edward was going to pick me up in 15. I had to get my dress too! then I fond out what had woken me up. the doorbell rang again long and loud. "coming! coming!" I yelled towards the door. I opened it and my best girlfriend Alice was right in my face

Before I could say anything to her she scolded me, "Bella you were supposed to meet me at the mall at 6! for one so we could shop and two I have to get you ready for your date with Edward!"

"sorry Alice" I muttered

"now let's go!" Alice said, here comes Bella-Barbie again...

**that's chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be the date and a little more... thanks for reading! I will try to post soon i am sorry this is so short, if i continued it would go on forever! i'm sorry...**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6! yay! I am dedicating this chapter to frozenFUNdayfan thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry I was a little late for this chapter, my internet wasn't working. thanks for reading!**

After Alice finished polishing every visible part of my body, I decided to check on my baby bump, since it was so small that you couldn't see it in a t-shirt. And because that was what I always wore I never saw _them_ I still have no idea how many, I'm thinking that it is twins but you never know. I went to my room to get dressed and looked down, it seemed as though it had grown since this morning! The bump was now visible if you looked down at it, My little babies… well, it was time to get the dress on, I looked at it and sighed, light blue, "Alice," I grumbled slid the dress on over my body being careful not to squish my babies. The dress fit perfectly, barely showing my bump but even then you couldn't even tell that it was my baby bump unless you knew. But still it is a flat dress not puffed out and had a small white belt under my breasts. I looked amazing, Alice was a goddess!

I walked back to the bathroom where Alice still had to touch up my makeup and do my hair. After she finished all of that, I looked at myself in the mirror I was amazing!

When the doorbell rang at 7, I was ready. Alice opened the door with Emmett following close behind I was trying to walk down the stairs in 5 inch heals when I called, "Alice!"

"Oh Bella, I'm coming." She replied.

When Alice came up, I said to her, "Alice I cannot walk in these shoes, if I trip and fall Edward will help me up, and I will have to go to the hospital and Edward will find out about the babies and I will be in big trouble!"

"Oh relax Bella I knew you would complain! that is why I bought you flats too!" Alice proclaimed. I hugged and thanked her and walked down the stairs, my eyes only looking up from the stairs at the bottom, and when I looked up, I looked right into my boyfriend's eyes.

I blushed at how cheesy the moment seemed. He smiled and his cheeks turned the lightest color pink I have ever seen. He was blushing too!

"Are you ready to go my lady?" he asked as my blush got deeper.

"Why of course." I responded failing to sound nonchalant. He offered his hand to me and I took it aware of Emmett starring at my stomach.

Alice noticing his stare yelled at him, "Stop starring pervert!" Then looked at us and said, "We will leave you two alone now" in the kitchen we heard a large bang and an 'ouch' before Alice said, "She is your sister! You're such a pervert!"

"Well I just can't believe my sister looks like that! But how did you hide it in that tight dress?" Emmett was asking, I froze I hoped Alice would hit him again. When we heard another bang and Emmett yelled, "Ouch would you stop that?! I smiled,

"Umm… let's go" Edward said a little confused.

"Okay." I agreed before Emmett could give it away that I was, 'with child'.

We decided to go to the movies, to see some scary film he really wanted to see. I was a not really scared during the movie but it was a chance to be curled up on his lap.

However halfway through the movie I felt sick, like vomit sick, I got up and Edward followed worried about me like the gentleman he was, but when I walked straight into the ladies room he stopped and waited at the entrance to the room. I was in there for a while I wondered what Edward was doing surely he could hear me, the walls were very thin and I was very loud.

I bet he was debating on whether to come in. when I was done throwing up; I walked outside to the lobby where Edward hugged me, and asked me if I wanted to go home. I nodded. The ride back was mostly quiet if you don't count the asking if I was okay.

Well we got home and I didn't want Edward to leave me so I asked him to come inside.

"Whatever you want" he promised.

We came inside when Emmett stopped us and asked, "Now where are you two going?"

"Emmett let it go!" I yelled I mean what things could we do? I was already a pregnant teen.

"Gosh Bells! As long as there are no funny things you can go ahead…" he let us pass.

"Sorry" I blushed as I said that to Edward once we were in my room.

"That's okay. I didn't know you had a dark side" he joked

"Well that's dark Bella" I said laughing back.

We spent the night trying to comfort the other from bad dreams to being cold. Not much happened that night, it was just a night to get close to my boyfriend.

In the morning Edward and I got up early, his parents knew where he was thanks to Alice, who told them that we got lost trying to find a dairy queen near the movies and ended up near the Canadian border. She told them that when we got back Edward fell asleep on the loveseat and I, in my bed. But it was Saturday, and my last Saturday to go out in public. But regardless, he had to leave. I went out to the car to get my jacket when Edward came up behind me and hugged me goodbye hugging me near my waist, and he was touching my bump with his forearms.

I turned before he could realize that I had gained weight and it was all around my belly. I hugged him around the neck and planted an unexpected kiss on his surprised lips.

"What was that for?" he asked me.

"I have to tell you something, and after I tell you I believe you will be mad at me so here goes," I took a deep breath in and said, "I have to leave, my dad signed me up as a foreign exchange student before he knew what he did so I have to go to England for a few months," I exhaled

He took me in a hug and whispered into my ear, "no matter what happens I will always love you. I swear. "I pulled away and for the first time ever I saw Edward cry. Well I saw his eyes water. I could see that I was hurting him. But I had to go, I couldn't risk losing him.

Not the entire thing was a lie, just the foreign exchange part. I was going to a school in England for pregnant girls, and then when the babies were born I was to move back to forks and continue my life, just not be as social. I kissed him again this time he kissed back and this kiss was different, harder, and more severe than any other kiss we had. For a moment I forgot everything, where we were, who I was, and all my problems. I just wish it could last forever.

**that was chapter 6.i have half of chapter 7 written... so I will post again soon. thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was Sunday and it was time for my doctor's appointment. Yay! Today would be the day that I would find out how many kids I was going to have. In a way I was very overwhelmed. I was 17 and pregnant first of all, that would be hard on anyone, but then there was the fact that I was having multiple babies!

I had made a pact to myself, if it was more than two that I was going to tell Edward at the birth of the kids.

The doorbell rang, and I got up to answer it, my bump was still small so still hid under my shirt, although it was growing so Emmett and I decided that Wednesday would be my last day of school, on Friday morning I had a flight to England to go to a special school.

Carlisle was behind the door, with a big bag next to him. I assumed that the bag had a bunch of things to make sure my babies were okay.

"Bella!" he greeted me.

"Hey Carlisle! Come on in." I told him.

"Okay Bella," he said when he walked into the living room, "I need you to lie down, and pull your shirt up, just so I can do your first ultra sound." As he was getting the electronics ready I did as he said to. After that he put cold gel on my stomach. I winced even though I was it expecting it. When he put a small square like thing on my stomach the monitor flashed.

Carlisle looked confused, "What's wrong Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Bella," he said to me 'one of my kids are dead are dead aren't they.' I thought to myself. "Bella you are pregnant with triplets." He said in a soft and soothing voice.

"And?" I asked him

"Bella," he sighed, "your babies are fine but if I ask you a question will you answer me honestly?" he asked.

"As long as it isn't crazy." I answered.

"Bella, was this your first time?" he asked'

"yes." I sighed

Then something hit me I was going to have to tell Edward. When would I tell him? After the birth that was for sure but still just 'Edward, you're a father, help me raise your kids? No! good thing I would have 5 months to decide how to tell him.

*_Bella's last day of school at lunch*_**just to let you know Alice and Emmett both know about the triplets, and while Bella is in England, Emmett is going to get set up for the 3 kids.**

"Edward, I'll be right back. And don't believe anything I do or say over there." I said to his as soon as we got out of the lunch line. I walked right over to Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler's table and sat down right next to Mike. "Hey guys!" I said to all of them. They had been some of my best friends before I got pregnant and started to sit with my brother.

Everyone looked at me shocked, "what's Bella doing here?" I heard Lauren mumble in a sneer to Jessica.

"It's nice to see you to Lauren" I said to her while she blushed. "Well I am going to tell you guys something, I'm not pregnant! But today is my last day of school this year, so I just wanted to say that I AM going to England and I will see you next year. Have fun Lauren! Mike can I speak to you in private?" mike got up and followed me out.

"Yea Bella?" he asked.

"Mike I just want to thank you. You have been nicer than I ever had to believe. Thank you so much! You hid my secret and I feel like I owe you, so if you ever need anything from me let me know." I was crying now.

"Bella why are you crying?" Mike exclaimed.

"I am just going to miss you so much." I gave him a great big hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

But then Edward came up to me and said, "Bella lets go and sit"

I said goodbye to mike and took Edwards hand as he lead me back to our table. That reminded me that I still had harder goodbyes to do on Friday morning. School went by fast after that. In gym class, I was told to clean out my locker. So I did that and turned in my lock. And that was my last day of school.

I got home and started to pack my things; Emmett had gotten me a small apartment in England, and rented it for 5 months, so I was staying there with a roommate who was also going to my new school. I hoped it would end well.

On Thursday I finished packing all my clothes that I had and all the maturity clothes Alice had bought me last week. I still had an hour left and somehow I had to get 5 heavy bags down the stairs. After about 60 minutes I got 4 bags down and halfway with the last and the heaviest when Emmett walked in the door. He ran up the stairs hearing me struggle and took the bag, like it weighed 2 pounds, and walked down the stairs. Then Edward walked in the door, I was wearing a tight shirt so as soon as he walked in the door he looked into my eyes and he smiled.

I turned around because my bump was bigger than before and in the shirt I was wearing you could see it without even trying.

He did the something as he did last Friday he wrapped his arms around my belly. I squirmed out of his hold, and said to him, "Hold on a sec." I quickly ran upstairs and put on a baggy sweatshirt hopping he didn't notice my weight.

** thanks for reading I will try to post again soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8! yay! thanks for reading!**

**disclaimer: I will never own twilight :(**

**Edwards POV**

Why was Bella always worried about her shape? She had the most beautiful body ever. And I wasn't just saying that, she has beautiful curves and she was skinny. It wasn't like she was so skinny that you could see her ribs, but she was the perfect weight. But just because she gained like 10 pounds didn't mean that I didn't think that she wasn't perfect. She was. She just wouldn't believe me.

I told my parents I was going to spend last night at Bella's house, because she was leaving in the morning to go to England. She was leaving me. And already I missed her. We were in our car on the way to the airport and Bella and I were in the back with Alice and Emmett in the front. Bella was trying to sleep but she looked to tense to sleep. Her head was on my lap and I was stroking her hair. One hand was on her stomach, and the other was under her chin.

"Bella, were here." I said to her as she sighed and got up.

I helped her out of the car as she said, "Edward can I talk to you alone?" I agreed and she brought me around the corner so Alice and Emmett couldn't see us, "Edward, I have to... Edward, I'm-"

I cut her off, "Bella it doesn't matter, I love you, and you sound nervous, so if it going to make me mad, I don't want to hear it. Because the only thing that matters is that I am here with you."

"Edward I have to… I have to tell you, that, that…" it was almost like she didn't want to continue. "I'm Pregnant"

I shook my head "you cheated on me!" she shook her head, "you mean?" I pointed to her stomach and then at me, she got it. She nodded. I then picked her up and walked back

"Stay here! We need to talk." I almost snarled at Emmett. I got in the car with her on my lap and just stared at her. "How many?" I asked her. Surely it was more than one; she had gained like 10 pounds in 1 week. She held up three fingers. I nearly fainted I had just found out I was going to be a dad. And now I knew I was going to be a dad of three! I held her in my lap while she cried, I was barely conscious, and I couldn't find the mussels to unlock my lips to let her know I wasn't going to leave her, never, not in a million years.

When I found the mussels to move my lips I said, "Bella-"

"No, don't leave me!" she cried as she cut me off

"I will never, not in a million years." I promised her

**Ok that was it, I will update soon, but not too soon, so now I am going to write a little history about the Cullen's in this story.**

_Renee died when Emmett and Bella were 3 and 2, so they moved in with their dad and his new wife- Abby. Jasper is in the story, he just hasn't been mentioned yet and Alice and Jasper have NOT met yet, but they will and Bella is still going to that school in England, things will just be a little different when she gets back. If there are any other questions you can PM me or just review._

**And the Bella telling Edward was just a spir of the moment decision. I wont give away anything elce, but if you have a suggestion on the name let me know, cause I am drawing a blank. And I don't even know the genders of the kids yet so both boy and girl names would be nice. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 10

**ok so I lied. I took over 3 hours I just forgot to put up the note... any way on to the chapter:**

**Bella Pov**

He promised. I reminded myself, he would never break a promise. 'Not in a million years' I quoted him. I felt broken; I had just left the boy who loved me. And I didn't even get to say it too. As the plane took off I wrote a letter to him, a love letter, I would send it as soon as I got in. my letter read,

_My Edward,_

_I am sorry it has to be like this, why can't we just be normal? Be just a couple. I never said it but I love you too. If you can still love me after this. I miss you already. Please forgive me. I love you,  
Bella_

After I wrote this my neighbor looked at me and smiled. I decided to talk to her; she looked about my age and seemed nice enough. "Hi, I'm Bella, who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Kathleen. What are you doing in England?" she asked me

"Oh, um" it looked like I could trust her, and anyway when would I ever see her again? "my boyfriend got me knocked up." I said while blushing "What are you doing in England, how long are you staying?"

"Really? Me too!" she looked relieved. "Are you going to the academy?" she asked me. I nodded, letting her ramble on. We talked about our boyfriends and how they took the news. We talked about everything, well she talked, I just nodded and smiled agreeing with her. She reminded me of Jessica Stanley. The only difference was that you could trust her.

We talked for half the flight until she decided that she needed to sleep, I took this time to remember the last few moments that Edward and I had.

_***Flashback***_

"Bella, you don't have to go." Edward was begging me.

"Yes I do Edward. I have to go." I told him "if the people at school find ou-"

"If they find out then I will deal with them." He said cutting me off again.

"I will too." Emmett chimed in.

"No I can't risk it. " I told them both "Edward will you promise me something?"

"Anything" he told me

"Don't date anyone else and defend me."

"That's more than one." He said, "but of course, anything for you,"I gave him a hug and kissed him deeply.

***_end flashback***_

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but suddenly Kathleen was shaking me awake. "Bella get up! The flight is landing! Where are you staying in England? On campus?"

"I am staying in a small apartment with a roommate for my time here. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm with relatives not far away." She answered.

When the flight landed. I asked her, "How are you getting to the school, from the airport?"

When she answered I was taken by surprise. "I have someone coming to pick me up in a taxi, would you like to come?" why did she want me to come?

"Sure"

When we got off the plane and got our checked items a man was holding a sign that said 'Ms. Kathleen Mason Shelton' Mason? Like Edward. His name had been Mason before his parents died in that crash. Did he have any other siblings before the crash?

"Kathleen? Do you have any siblings?" I asked her, it was really off topic but I had to ask.

"What kind of siblings? I have two siblings by blood. If that's what you mean, but I only knew them until I was 10. The three of us were put up for adoption and each adopted separately, I was the first to go, I said goodbye to my brothers, and I never saw them again." she sounded sad as she answered me.

"I'm sorry about this Kathleen." And I was sorry, that I had to pull up these memories. But I had to know. "But, what are your brother's names? Why were you put up for adoption? Kathleen, I think I know your brother."

We were outside now. The man leading us walked right next to a limo… a limo! I tried to have a straight face but failed. I smiled and got in the car. Once in the car I stopped, remembering how sad this was for Kathleen.

She was crying as she spoke. "Their names were Eddy and John, well now Eddy goes by, Edward now. Our parents were killed, in a crash, and I don't think John was ever adopted. Who might you know?" she sounded a little more excited as she asked me who I knew.

My Edward. My boyfriend. My children's father. The one that I love. How was I going to tell her that her brother was a father?!

"I am now positive that I know your brother. Even though you have different eyes" I missed his sharp bright green eyes, and how they looked when they looked into mine, "you have the exact same shade of hair." That bronze hair that glimmered in the sunlight. "I miss him" I told her, "I miss Edward." I was crying too now.

"why do you miss him? You have a boyfriend. Was he your best friend?" she asked missing the obvious.

"Edward is my boyfriend," I told her in a soft voice.

"oh." She said after a while. "So um he's the father?" she asked me.

"Um, yea." I was scared now.

"I'm going to be an auntie!" she was excited now, thank goodness she wasn't mad. But then again, she was pregnant too. "Wait is he going to come to England while you're here to visit you?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I can ask him to. If you want me to."

"Oh Bella! Would you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She started

When we got to the school, we had to split up, we only would have one class together and that was English, I couldn't wait until then! But I met all the girls at the school. When I got to my apartment, I was alone. My roommate wasn't supposed to come till next week so I was all alone.

I reviewed my day, what were the chances that I would run into another pregnant teen who would go to the school in England, and be Edwards's sister!

I remembered what Kathleen said on the plane. 'I'm glad I choose to have my flight connect to Seattle, and not Denver.' My day would have been completely different if she had chosen to go to Denver. I climbed into bed and dreamed about Edward, and what he would do when he came to England. 'I will call him in the morning' I thought to myself.

**I am still looking for names, if you have suggestions, and a twist is coming up after Bella has the kids. but I don't think I want to do much on the school. so just to let you know, I might have a place where you get a little confused on the time but I will try to put something before it.**


	10. Chapter 10 part 2

**ok so I know I haven' posted in a while but I am having computer problems. so I will try to post if I can fix it. here is chapter 10!**

"Bella," he sighed.

"Hey to you too!" I said back laughing. Before I knew it we were both laughing.

"So what's up?" he asked me.

"You will never guess who I was sitting next to on the plane." I said challenging him.

"Will you tell me who?"

"Kathleen Mason Shelton" as I said as he gasped.

"Do you know who she is? Why she is in England? Does she know about me and you?"

"Edward, yes, and yes. Um… about why she is here" I wasn't sure what she wanted me to say about it so I added, "she is living with an aunt for a while so they can get to know each other. You should come down to see her. She really wanted you to come. She really misses you." 'And I miss you too' I added in my head.

"Bella, if I come, it would be to see you, I don't even know where she is staying. Wait. And she wasn't mad about the pregnancy?" he sounded confused now.

"No she wasn't because she's pregnant too…" I trailed off as he stayed silent. I imagined how he would look, frozen with his phone in hand, sitting on the couch in his living room in front of the TV.

After about a minute I heard Emmett. "Edward, if you are just going to sit there can you at least move over!?" there was no noise for a bit then Emmett grumbled, "Fine" and then there was a loud bang like the phone dropping, and then an, "oh my god… Carlisle!"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the rest, but I was too worried to hang up the phone. "Emmett! Emmett! Hello Emmett!"

"Bella is that you?"

"Yes it is me Emmett! What happened to Edward?"

In the back round I heard Carlisle say, "Esme can you get the car he needs to go to the hospital to get this…" I stopped listening.

"Relax Bella. He was sitting in the middle of the couch no room for me so I shoved him and he fell off the couch and broke his arm. What did you say to him to make him like that?"

"I said that his sister was pregnant." I admitted

Emmett seemed confused, "Alice isn't pregnant, and she doesn't even have a boyfriend. Alice isn't that irresponsible. Of course, that is what I thought about you…" he trailed off

"No, not Alice. Kathleen, his biological sister."

"Well that explains it." He said

Two days later Kathleen and I had just gotten to the apartment when a small knock startled us. "Are you expecting someone?"

"Well the three of them I answered" pointing to my stomach she laughed but then I said, "No are you?" she shook her head and I walked to the door.

My roommate wouldn't come for another 3 days. Who could be at the door? I looked in the peep hole to see who was at the door. I couldn't believe it. Edward was at the door.

I looked down at my stomach and realized that what they said about a multiple pregnancy was true. You grew twice as fast.

The last time I saw him I looked at least five months pregnant, maybe six. Now I looked about seven. There was no way to hide my bump now. With a sigh I opened the door a little not wanting to let him see how big I had gotten. When the door was just a crack open I said to him, "Give me a minute." And then closed the door again.

I went right to my closet and took out an old t-shirt that I could still fit into before I got here. I put it on; it didn't fit well at all. I got it halfway over my stomach and gave up, he would want to see it anyway, and then I put on a baggy sweatshirt that hid most of the bump. Then I walked back.

"Who is at the door?" Kathleen asked as I walked back to the front door, from where Kathleen was sitting on my bed the door was nowhere in sight. Thank god for that.

"My family" I answered her not giving away Edward. After all he was my family wasn't he? And anyway Emmett and Alice were there too. Maybe I can convince them to give some time alone with Edward. "They may be here for a while though; if you don't mind them you can stay over." I told her.

"Family? No thank you! Can you bring them somewhere while I sneak out? Why don't I hide and you can bring them here and I can sneak out." She suggested.

"Perfect!" I responded.

I went back to the door and opened it wider, still hiding behind the door. Emmett came in first, I grabbed him and took him prisoner as I whispered in his ear, "in two minutes if you and Alice leave I will let you go." I giggled

"Done" he said as he picked me up and carried me as I told him were to go. Edward and Alice followed closely.

I was laughing until Emmett plopped me on the bed. I gasped and said, "Careful Emmett! You could kill one of them!" I brought my knees up curled up in a ball around my babies. And that was when I really saw him, the one I love.

As I looked at him Emmett saw this as his time to leave, "Come on Alice! We should tell Carlisle and Esme about this place. I bet they are still at the airport trying to figure out why their car isn't there. Let's go find them!" Emmett took Alice's hand and forced her out of the room.

Edward looked after them confused, but shrugged it off and looked back at me. I was still in a ball, and the bump looked smaller. He looked at me with pleading eyes and I laid down flat. I say his eyes pop when he looked at the size my stomach had grown in just 3 weeks.

**how did I do? good bad? I still need names... try to post soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Bella, you really need to go to the doctor." He told me, "even if it is just Carlisle."

"No, I don't I am fine! My body was built for this." I simply replied

"Bella, don't give me that." He complained, "your body was built for one child not two yet alone three! Bells, stop hurting yourself""

"Edward, I'm not, but if it makes you feel any better I will go see Carlisle in the morning."

"Yes it does Bella thank you." He seemed relieved about it. So I let I it go.

That had been our first real fight, we had a few disagreements but they weren't a big deal. What made me feel worse about the fight is right after I was crying. I was five months pregnant, I was 18, and I had just fought with my boyfriend 'how stereotypical' I thought to myself.

He didn't notice my crying. And I didn't notice him. I whipped my tears before I realized where he had gone. He had gotten up and walked into my closet.

He stayed in there for a while and when he came out he was holding a blue piece of clothing. It took me a while to realize what it was; a blue dress I remembered this one, Alice had gotten it for 'special occasions'.

"I want you to wear this tonight, when you come over for dinner." He said to me.

"Okay." I quickly agreed. And then added, "when do you want to see Kathleen again? She doesn't know you're here." before he could say anything else.

"As soon as possible" he added to me. "May I?" he asked me tugging at the fabric of the sweat shirt. I sighed and pulled up the shirt. I could still see the shock in his eyes as he took in all of my stomach with his eyes.

He climbed on the bed, and put his ear to my belly. I don't know how long we sat there, it could have been hours, but then the doorbell rang. I sighed and put down the fabric over my belly.

I opened the door expecting Emmett and Alice, but it wasn't them. Kathleen stood in the doorway. "Hey! Come on in!" I greeted her. "One of the people that came wants to meet you!" I told her

"really who?" she asked me.

"you shall see. I have to tell him that it was you at the door not his sister or my brother." I told her holding up one finger to her and walked into my room to go tell Edward who was at the door, "Edward I have a feeling you will want to see this person so I am going to go call Emmett to see where he is, to see if I can go see him."

"Don't leave." He begged me.

"I have to and this is my present to you." I walked out of the room and gave Kathleen the thumbs up sign and then she walked into the room.

"Oh my god!" I heard Edward say. And I knew my job was done here. So I went to go find Emmett.

***The Dinner Party***

"Are you ready?" he asked me parking the car in the parking lot of the hotel

"yes" I replied and waited for him to help me out of the car. As he walked I felt something, I yelped.

Edward rushed over, "Bella!" he cried. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right." I answered him. "We have to get to Carlisle."

I started to move out of the car when he said, "no. Carlisle is going to come to you." He said and got his phone. "Carlisle come quick, something's not right." He paused listening to Carlisle's answer. "Great thanks" he hung up the phone. "Bella, Carlisle will be here soon. Tell me what is wrong."

It's weird it is all over I removed my hand from my babies and took both of Edwards. I put his left hand above and his right below. He gasped and I moved his hands. Where ever I put them, there was an intense amount of pressure.

"Bella, Edward." Carlisle sighed finally finding us. "Bella, Emmett is going to take you upstairs and onto the bed. So I can take a look at you." Carlisle looked at Emmett and nodded.

Emmett scoped me up and walked towards the hotel. I whimpered. "Bella, it's going to be fine." Emmett told me. The thing was he didn't understand. It hurt.

Once I was on the bed Carlisle told everyone to leave. "Bella are you sure that you don't want the father to know about them?" what? Edward hadn't told him that he was the father? What was this, 'Bella's bad day?'

"The father knows" I gasped right before I let out a glass breaking scream. And everything went red.

**spooky. what will happen? I will post soon. thanks for reading. I would love it if you would review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward pov**

"Bella!" I shouted as I heard her scream. I got up and everything went quiet.

Until Carlisle came out and said, "Alice, Emmett, Edward. Who is the father of the babies?"

Emmett and Alice both looked at me and I looked at my mother, before I said, "I am" my father looked at me, confused. But at the moment he didn't really care. At the moment he was more focused on Bella and the babies.

"Well then come quick and Esme call 911 I need more than one doctor." I followed him to find Bella asleep on the ground with blood all over the floor.

"Bella!" and my knees fell.

"Edward, let me deal with her. Take your son. I need to deal with Bella, so I can stop her from delivering the other two. Take him!" he said I was still frozen.

I took my son who had his eyes closed but breathing quick, shallow breaths. I looked down at him and couldn't name him. I needed to wait for Bella. He was so tiny I wrapped him in a pillow case, he was just over a foot long, and weighed 4.6 lbs. I couldn't look away. I didn't want to. I didn't want to see Carlisle bend over Bella trying to put her back together. I cried for her. I cried for him. I cried for my other two kids. I walked out of the room and went right to my mother. "Mom take him. I have to help." I told her

"What is his name?" she asked me.

"He doesn't have one yet… I can't without Bella." I heard screaming again, at least she was alive. I went back to the room and bent by Bella's head.

"Edward! Edward!" she screamed

"Bella. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." I repeated.

I didn't realize until Carlisle said, Edward move the ambulance is here." That I was crying and on Bella's shoulders. I was crying a lot tonight.

*3 hours later*

I still haven't gotten an update on Bella and My son. What was taking so long? Carlisle came out with tears in his eyes, oh no Bella was dead. I had lost her. My eyes watered, and I started to cry.

"Edward, don't you dare cry you have a healthy preemie son, two on the way, and a girlfriend who wants you." He told me.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked him

"Because I am a grandfather"

**Bella pov**

"Edward" I whispered "we have a son." I said crying with tears of joy. Everything was perfect.

"I know." He told me. "And he is perfect."

"I have been thinking names, and there is one name that I really like, what do you think about, Ian Blake Swan Mason Cullen? We can change it if you want." I told him.

But he interrupted me with a kiss. "I love it. It reminds me of him too." He told me and I smiled.

The nurse brought my baby over to me although he still needed to be monitored he was healthy. I whispered, "Welcome to the world Ian Blake Swan Mason Cullen.". the best part was that I have two more kids coming, hopefully I won't have the same experience.

**this is short but I needed it t be. I might post tomorrow. I'll try to post soon. thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and I never will**

Edward took me by the hand and said to me, "Bella, you have to come home. You can't stay here anymore, what will happen when the other two are born? I will have to fly back out here, and I can't stand to not see you for that long. And Bella, I love you too. So I ask you, to come home and live with me."

After his long question, I asked to nurse, "can I leave?"

She responded, "Yes but you must stay in bed rest your babies may become in danger if you put too much stress on them. And your son can leave in a week, as long as he has a doctor near him. And it's a good thing too. Because you never know at that age."

I looked over to Edward and nodded with a great big smile on my face. He kissed me hard and I kissed him back. He pulled back and said, "I love you."

"Forever and ever" I said back putting his hand on my stomach, and he felt his children kick for the second time.

*** 1 week later***

"Kathleen, I know that you are just about 5 months pregnant too, but I want to make sure before." I said to her. "Edward bought an extra ticket. Would you like to come home with us?" I didn't want to spoil her good mood, so I didn't tell her that Edward really bought the ticket for Ian thinking that he needed it, but since he didn't I decided to offer it to Kathleen, she was my best friend here, and Edwards sister.

"Bella, yes! Yes! I would love to!" she screamed back to me, I thought she would be jumping with joy if she wasn't pregnant. She gave me a gigantic hug but it didn't really work as my bump was twice as big as hers as I was one month ahead of her and caring twins.

"Okay. Okay." I said hugging her back, and then the phone rang. I ran to get it, "hello?" I asked a little breathless

"Bella, we can take Ian home now." Edward said "come meet me in 5 down stairs so we can go get him."

"Okay." I said I was so happy now. Everything is going right. It is perfect. Sure not how I expected, but perfect.

Five minutes later Kathleen was gone, and I was waiting for Edward to pull up. He pulled in right on time and rushed over to help me up. I got up and slowly walked over to the car. I got in the car and closed the door clutching my stomach thinking about how just one week ago I had three babies in there. And now I only had two. I was going to see my other baby now, and take him home.

When we got to the hospital, they took us right back to see him. They gave us him, a bottle and a pacifier. They told us what to do, and that was it the whole visit took no longer than 30 minutes. We were on our way. When I said to Edward, "I need to get my luggage for the way home, and need to make one stop." He agreed of course. And we went to get my luggage.

We were on the way to Kathleen's aunt's house and Edward had no idea who we were going to pick up. I told him that I invited someone to come home with us.

We arrived at her house and she came almost running out with one large suitcase trailing behind her. I saw Edward look at me then at her and smiled. She got into the car and Edward put her suitcase in the back, got back in and we left, we left to drive an hour to the airport so we could go home.

**I will try to post soon. I am getting very busy. and I wont be able to post at all next week- I'm taking my computer to the shop, so I am sorry but I will try to post tomorrow. thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**this will be my last chapter this week I will post next week.**

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

It was a long flight. I felt like it was twice as long as it was to England, thankfully about halfway through the flight, they put on a movie, I fell asleep quickly to the sound of the music. With Ian already sleeping on my chest.

When I woke up I had my head on Edward's shoulder and he was sleeping. Then I figured out what woke me up. The flight attendant was on the overhead. "Please keep your seat belt buckled until we have reached the cabin," she hung up. Why didn't Kathleen wake me up? I thought to myself then realized that she was asleep too. Why was the mason family such heavy sleepers.

"Edward." I said and shook him. He moaned. "Edward! We landed." I almost shouted to him them remembered the other passengers. His eyes opened quickly. And I turned to do the same thing to Kathleen. "Kathleen we have landed, time to get up." I said to her. She was the exact opposite of Edward. She just turned the other way and continued to sleep.

"Let me," Edward said. Before he bent over me, the babies, and Ian who was still sleeping. He started tickling her like there was no tomorrow.

She laughed and pushed Edward away saying, "okay, okay, I'll get up!" I laughed, and then all three of us were laughing.

When the aisle cleared up for us to get through. I had Kathleen hold Ian, while had Edward help me up. The twins were taking over the room that Ian had taken up. They were growing. And fast. I felt like every day I got bigger. Although now I weighed about 35 pounds and looked 8 months pregnant. Well I was still only 6 months pregnant, so I got up pretty easily, but as soon as I got up I almost fell forward, due to the weight balance. Edward caught me, thank goodness. Well I got Ian back and Edward got all of our carry on's and then gave me Ian's bag, Well I Edward knew that that was my job. It was light enough that it wasn't overwhelming and Edward knew that he needed a change.

After Ian was changed, I went back to the luggage platform. I saw Kathleen and Edward waiting for the bags. They had every bag but one. We waited until the last bag came out. Thankfully it was ours.

We grabbed the first cab out, since Emmett, alice, carlise and esme took their car out. The cabbie probably thought that we were sluts and both caring Edward's kids. Thankfully the ride was only 30 minutes since Emmett was going to meet us half way.

When Emmett pulled up next to us I looked into the car and saw Alice. I felt bad, I had been neglecting her ever since I got pregnant. I hugged Alice and we had a long deep conversation on the way back. She got to hold ian for the first time, and just cooed at him for at least 5 minutes. And that was it. Emmett dropped off Edward Kathleen and Alice at their house and drove to our home. I hadn't seen Charlie in ages. I was actually kind of excited to see him again.

"Bella!" he greeted me

"Dad!" I said back, I handed Ian off to Emmett and gave my dad a great big hug.

"I missed you bells" he said to me, was he not in a deep depression any more?

"I missed you too dad." I said to him before turning to Emmett and saying, "now Emmett, where is his crib?" Emmett looked really guilty "Um… I'll be right back." He gave Ian back to me and drove out to get Ian a crib and all the other baby accessories.

*** Monday at school***

What was I going to say to Lauren, Mike, Angela, and Jessica? Oh well it didn't matter, I had an amazing boyfriend who would do anything for me.

But that was not the case when I sat down with Emmett. Edward gave me a peck on the cheek and walked to go sit with new friends. "Where is Edward going?" I asked Emmett.

"With his new popular friends, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane Alec, you get it. When word got out that Edward was the father of your kids the popular kids invited him to eat with them. He didn't even look at us before he responded." Emmett explained.

"Slut" I overheard Jane say loud enough for anyone with a 2 table radius could hear. Everyone at the table laughed, even Edward

Then Emmett reacted. "Emmett don't" I heard Rosalie say.

The name calling didn't bother me. I was expecting this, and plus she herself was the one who had already had two abortions. But Edward laughed. He was my love. Why would he do this to me? It was like all he had done in the past had disappeared and all that was left was that. Him laughing at me, at his children. But Emmett got up and started to walk over there. Rosalie followed him, grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back. He was not having that though. He pushed Rosalie off and she fell on the floor. I got up and helped her up before watching Emmett try to get around to Jane. He pushed 3 kid out of the way before the others just let him walk to her.

"You wouldn't hit girl." Jane said with a smile on her face.

"no I wouldn't. but I just came over here to remind you what we talked about in the parking lot a few day ago." Emmett threatened.

Jane's face turned white then red. "You wouldn't" she said.

"Try me." Emmett called turning his shoulder to come back to us.

"What was that about? The parking lot thing?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just have something against her." he responded. I could tell he didn't want to tell us what he had. If he did he wouldn't have anything against her. so I let it go.

I looked over to the table and Edward was looking at me. I looked back to Emmett. Why was he stareing at me. He had laughed at me. Then I heard Alec say, "so stupid. Why would she have unprotected sex it's her fault that she's pregnant." Edward laughed again. How could he!

Emmett stood up on top of his chair and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Hey, Everybody! I have an announcement! Jane is pregnant. And this time she is going to keep the baby!"

Jane ran over and yanked Emmett down, "How could you! My life is ruined! You better not tell who the father is." Jane turned around and walked away.

Emmett still had a secret against her and he used it well because he then said, "Don't threaten my sister." As she was walking away.

**thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**okay so I think my computer is fixed now, and btw I posted everything I had so I am out of chapters now but I have chapter 15 now, so here it is. but first it may be a bit longer till the next chapter, and school is starting very soon, so I am pretty busy. but I have been trying to catch up over the week-even without my computer- but it didn't work well, so I wrote this chapter like 2 hours ago. just to let you know, I feel pretty stupid writing this story if no one read's it, so if you could review I will probably post sooner and the reviews that you post always make my day, well thanks for reading up to chapter 15, here it is now.**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned twilight and I never will... but let's all give Stephanie Meyer a large round of applause for writing the twilight series.**

_Later that day._

Edward walked up to me and asked, "Ready to go home? I have a surprise for you. "

I was surprised; he laughed at me at lunch and expected me to get into his car? "That's okay. Emmett is going to take me home today."

He grabbed me and said, "Bella, if this is about lunch today, I had to sta-"

"No Edward, you didn't. You could have sat with me. You could have defended me. What happened to your best friend since kindergarten Emmett? You have disappointed me." I cut him off then turned to walk way.

"Bella! Wait!" he called after me. I continued to walk to Emmett's car when he shouted, "Bella, I still love you!" that made me freeze.

I considered continuing forward to Emmett but I decided against it. I turned round and walked, no marched to him. "That doesn't mean anything now! You didn't leave, but it is like you did!" I screamed at him "Don't bother coming around for Ian or the other babies, they don't need a father!" I could see I hurt him, and that was what I was going for. He hurt me but I didn't mean anything. I still loved him too, and then I realized that I would know if he loves me. If he came that meant he did but if not then he didn't.

**Edward POV**

I stood there stunned into silence. She didn't mean those things did she? And if she did, did that mean that I couldn't see my kids at all? I was hurt, nd my fce betrayed me giving away my fealings, I saw Emmett running tawards us and once he got there he said, "Bella let's go. Now." There was no argument in his voice. He was mad at me too, and I realized that I have no friends. No real ones, I mean, I had Jasper, but we never knew each other, he was just another one of Emmett's friends that I would hang out with when we were little.

I got into the car and cried. I know that a man crying was week, but I couldn't help it, when I got home Alice was there, taking a ride with Bella. I went to Esme, and cried, "Mom, I did some stupid things and now Bella hates me!"

"No she doesn't!" Alice chimed in. "she is waiting to see if you love her."

"What!" I yelled, 'What can I do!"

"I can't tell you I was sworn into secrecy!"

I don't know how long I sat there before I realized the only thing I could to was drive to Bella and ask her what I could do to make it up.

I knocked on the door and before I was done knocking the door opened, like someone was behind it.

"Edward" Bella sighed, "I love you too, I'm sorry!"

"Bella, I'm sorry, why are you apologizing? You shouldn't have to I am the one who messed up! And even if you did don't worry about it, you have the babies to worry about, and it's not good for _our_ babies if your too stressed." I told her she was sobbing into my t-shirt well as best she could without our babies getting in the way. "That reminds me how is our little baby boy?" I asked.

"Come and see." She challenged me.

I followed her upstairs and as soon as she had Ian in her arms, I pulled her close. "Would you still like your surprise?" I asked and she nodded, I brought her to my car and she put the car seat in my car and as soon as she was buckled up we drove off.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

I responded quickly before turning on my driveway, "well you know now, but before we go inside I need to ask you something, "would you like to find out the gender of our unborn children?"

"YES!" she screamed waking up Ian. "It's okay, I've got him," I told her before getting Ian, who was still a little small and walking into my dad's home office to find out the genders of my unborn children that I would meet in just over 2 months.

**so now I have a little bit of chapter 16, but I probably won't post until Monday unless I get reviews, I have to catch up on my writing. but thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! thank you for reading! this chapter is also dedicated to frozenFUNdayfan because he/she always reads my story right when it comes out and then he/she gives me reviews! so thank you!**

**Bella's Pov**

"Well," Carlisle said "You have two very healthy babies on the way, I don't see anything that should cause another early birth, but I could be wrong," he said looking at the monitor. "But this one right here." He said pointing to one of my children "Is for now your only little girl."

"Wow," Edward sighed, before kissing me and running his hand through his hair. When he pulled away he said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said wiping the gel off of my baby bump.

"You still haven't seen your real surprise yet" Edward told me. What could it be?!

He drove out of the town of forks and into a smaller town next to it. "Welcome home," he said to me as we entered the town. What was this? Home? I had a home in forks, only a 10 minute drive away.

"Home?" I asked as he pulled into the driveway of a small cottage

"Yes, home. Welcome to your new home." He stated as if it was obvious.

"You mean our home?" I asked him and his eyes lit up.

"If you want me too." He replied as if it was nothing, but I could see past it, he wanted to, he loved that I just invited him to move in with me.

"Of course I want you too! You are the father of my children! You are the one I love! You are the missing half of me!" I told him.

He pulled out his smile, the crooked smile that I love. And kissed me passionately, I took his hand a put it on our babies as I felt them kick. I suddenly felt a knot in my stomach as I realized that I would be living with my boyfriend, with our three children.

"When do we get to move in?" I asked hoping that it would be soon.

"As soon as you want." He answered, "Though I have to tell you one thing, we won't be going to Forks high school anymore."

"That's okay," I told him, "If you ever do anything like what you did at lunch today, I will ask you to move out and to never come back. And I mean it." I said seriously.

We walked into the house and he showed me around, but we didn't last long sitting on the couch once Ian was sleeping and started kissing.

***_7 1/2 months pregnant_***

"Bella I want you on bed rest now." Carlisle ordered me, "you can't walk around too much or you will go into early labor and you may go through what you had with Ian."

"Okay" I agreed quickly, although Ian is a blessing, I don't want to be that scared for my children s well, let alone Edward, I don't want him to be scared for any of us.

But as time went by I found myself crying, all alone waiting for Edward to come home and be here with me. I was now having second thoughts about the children. When one woke up then they would all wake up, I don't have enough arms to hold 3 babies and feed then all at the same time! What was I going to do?! I can't ask Edward to stay home, and I couldn't ask Charlie, he went back to being catatonic after I came home from Europe. I sat and cried until Edward came home, found me on the couch curled up in a ball and comforted me.

This was our new routine for the next month. And now I could barely get up. Only with help, and even then they had to support me for me to walk. Because of this, I barely got up in my last month anyway.

I never ate while Edward was at school, even though I promised him that I did. But when he had a school field trip for 3 days I told him to go- Even though I was near my due date (2 weeks) - But before he went he bought a mini fridge and moved it next to me for me to eat.

It was the second day Edward was gone when it happened. 'Ouch' I thought to myself must be cramps. I went along with my day for another 15 minutes "ow!" I said out loud. That hurt. It went away then, still cramps I bet. It happened a few more times before I decided to call Edward. I reached for the phone, but when I touched it slid off the table and hit the floor with a thud. "Crap" I said out loud.

About an hour later the cramps were about 7 minutes apart, -and they hurt really badly- and I had finally reached the phone. 'Shit!' I thought. 'Those weren't cramps those were contractions!'

I sat leaning on the table panting and called Edward's cell. "Bella! I was surprised that you haven't called me but can I call you back I am in th-"

"Edward, no. you can't." I couldn't breathe I was having another one. I screamed this time. That one was the most painful one yet.

"Bella! What's wrong!" he was panicking now.

In the back round I heard the teacher stop talking about Shakespeare and say, "Mr. Cullen is that call something you would like to share with the class?"

"Yes. It is actually. This call is that important" He wasn't talking to me now, but when he said the next line I knew he was talking to me, "Bella I am putting you on speaker with my class, _so make this good_." He said to me the last part I could barely to a moment for him to put me on speaker but then he said, "Okay Bella."

"Edward! Edward you have to come! They are coming! They are coming!" I screamed into the phone. Then let out another scream. 5 minutes, I was timing now.

Then Edward's teacher was talking, "who is coming Bella?" he asked me

"The babies!" I panted hoping that he would let him go.

"Okay, Edward you may go but only this once." I heard Edward's teacher tell him. I waited a minute and Edward said, "Nice going bells! So what did you want to talk about?"

"Edward that wasn't… wasn't a joke." Then I screamed again, "Edward the babies are coming!"

His voice was suddenly serious, 'okay Bella, call Emmett, and my dad, he will get my mom Kathleen and Alice. I'm on my way" he hung up.

I quickly called Edward's dad, "hello?" he answered

"Carlisle the babies are coming!"

**thanks for reading! I will post on Wednesday unless I get some reviews. thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**okay up to 17. thanks for reading! here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight**

**Chapter 17**

"Bella, Bella relax, I'm will come and get you, where is Edward?" he asked

"On the way from his… field trip, it will… be a few hours for him to… to get here." I panted into the phone to Carlisle. "Carlisle where is Emmett?"

"Right here, he wanted to talk to Kathleen." Carlisle then called Emmett away from the phone. "Bella I am going to leave the phone with Emmett and come to get you, can you try to craw to the door?"

"Yes" I whispered to Carlisle. And he gave Emmett the phone saying something like 'Bella's in trouble.'

"Bella! What's wrong?" Emmett yelled into the phone. There went my 5 minutes. I didn't answer Emmett getting ready for my contraction. Then it came. I screamed. "Bella! Bella!" Emmett called I recognized the tone of voice from the videos of my mom before she passed.

"Emmett, get Alice, Esme, and Kathleen." I commanded Emmett

He did as I told him and turned back to me. "Bella, tell me what is wrong!"

"The babies are coming!" I told him as my water broke.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I heard Esme say to Emmett as he said, "The babies are coming."

Then Carlisle pulled up. "Emmett I have to go, meet us at the hospital." I called before I screamed because of another contraction.

When we got to the hospital, I was put right into the maternity ward and having three doctors around me the first asking me if I wanted an epidural, the second checking to see how far long I was and the third taking notes. I said "no" to the first, even though it hurt like shit. The second told me I was 7 cm dilated.

The third told me that Carlisle had called Edward to see where he was and he said that he was only an hour away.

When the doctors left I cried and Emmett came in. he promised me that Edward would be here and that it would be okay.

An hour later Emmett was told to leave because I was 10 cm dialated. The doctors asked me who I wanted in the room. Well Edward wasn't here so I guess I wanted esme, she was the only other person that I knew who had given birth, so I told them 'Esme' and then Edward walked into the room.

"Bella!" he sighed and sank on his knees before I was rushed to the delivery room. And Esme came in. she sat to the side when she came in allowing Edward and I to have some time. But when the doctor came in to tell me it was time to push, esme came over to my other side to help me along.

"Okay Bella, I know this hurts but I need you to push for me okay?" I nodded and Esme and Edward held my legs up, "Okay bella push."

I pushed with all my might screaming at the top of my lungs. Shit this hurts! While I was pushing Edward was saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." And Esme was saying, "You can do it Bella." They both said this every time for about 5 minutes whenever the doctor told me to push.

Then our little baby boy was born. "Bella, keep pushing!" the doctor told me and counted from 5 instead of 10. Edward still was saying, "sorry, sorry, sorry" 2 minutes later our little girl was born. She was smaller then the other boys, and she looked a little bit bigger than Ian when he was born, but she was so small.

Our little boy was 20 inches long and weighed 6.2 lbs. Our little girl was 15 inches long and weighed 5.4 lbs.

"So what do you want to name them?" I asked Edward.

"Whatever you want to." He said looking me in the eyes.

"okay then." They handed me my little boy in a blue hat and blanket. "Hi there little EJ"

"EJ?" Edward asked.

"Edward Jr." I told him. And his eyes lit up like they did when I asked him to move in with me.

And they gave him our daughter I looked over at Esme and she was looking at us crying with happy tears. When she saw me look at her she said, "I am going to update our family, don't worry I won't tell them anything but all of you are doing okay."

"Wait, Esme. Where is Ian?" I asked her.

"He is with Rosalie" she responded she went to pick him up when Emmett was called to the phone. He left right after you Carlisle would never leave him there without someone coming to get him, and he wasn't alone for more than a minute. Rosalie was right behind him." I nodded and Esme left the room.

"So what's her name?" Edward asked me.

I looked into her eyes and knew at once what her name would be, "Megan Willow."

**thanks for reading! I will post as soon as I get a review. btw I will probably skip a few years ahead cause I don't feel like writing about newborns... but thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 18**

_*** 5 years later***_

**Still Bella POV**

I smiled to myself thinking about my life. How I met Edward and the kids, and how my life turned out. I had three wonderful children, a wonderful fiancée, and a beautiful family.

I remembered how Edward proposed. It was the third best day of my life, after my kid's births.

_***Flashback***_

"Bells, I asked Alice to take the kids for the night, so it is just us." The kids had just turned four and Edward and I had been really stressed out about school. Edward was about to finish his last year at collage and was soon going to medical school. And I had just gotten my first full time job, it started next week and I still didn't know what we were going to do with the kids. Edward and I still didn't have enough money to put the kids in daycare, but we had to get someone to take care of them. "So you ready to go?" Edward asked me.

"Go where? It is just the same if we stay here." I said back.

"Well I don't know about you, but we don't get to go out very often, and I think we should make this special." He said getting his coat and helping me put mine on.

We pulled up to the park where we used to go on dates when I was still pregnant. I got out of the car, and walked over and sat on the bench where we had our first- well second kiss. Our first real one.

He got down on one knee and said to me, "Bella, when I first laid eyes on you I was shocked. I knew Emmett had a little sister, but I didn't know that his sister was you. The most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on. Bella you are me, you are my air, you are everything. So today I sit here, as nervous as hell. And I am asking you, One simple question, one question that will either make me the happiest man on earth, or make me drown in my own tears. So I ask you these simple words, will you marry me?" Edward asked me. Before he asked me the question my mouth fell open and I was crying. I didn't think I was able to talk so I simply nodded. He leaned toward me when I leaned toward him. We shared a long passionate kiss.

When we were done I looked down and gasped, "Edward! How much did you spend on this ring?!" the ring was a beautiful sapphire blue with little diamonds around it.

When he answered, "nothing. it was my mothers." I was touched. He gave me his mother's ring, "Do you like it?" he asked

"No, I love it." I automatically answered and climbed into his lap as if were made just for me, "just as I love you."

*** _End flashback ***_

Then I looked down. Positive. Shit. What am I going to do? Well first I had to tell Edward, but I would wait until after the wedding. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him, but I knew it had to be good.

The wedding was in 2 days. 2 days! I have my dress fitting tomorrow and a bachelorette party. Wait, I can't go to the party, I have to call Alice.

"Alice." I sighed when she picked up the phone. "I can't go to the party."

"What! NO! You are going! This is your bachelorette party!" she screamed at me.

"Alice I can't go."

"Why not!" she demanded

"Because I just can't" I told her

"Fine!" she hung up.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "Come in!" I yelled towards the door. I heard the door open and close but I didn't hear anyone come inside. "Hello?" I called no answer. "Hello?" I called again. Then something jumped on my back, I screamed while they put something over my eyes and tied my hands got down and pushed me to their car. I got into the trunk without trouble, if I don't try to get away, maybe they won't hurt me or my unborn child.

The person opened the trunk to let me out and _she _undid my blindfold and hands. "Alice!" I complained, "You scared me!"

"Now you can go to the party!" she said.

"No Alice, I can't!"

"what something is more important than your wedding?!"

"No Alice! I'm… Alice I can't tell you!"

"Why not!" she pouted.

"Because… I just can't!" 'I have to tell Edward first.' I added into my head.

"Please!" she begged using the puppy dog eyes that she knew that I couldn't resist.

"Alice! That's not fair!" I complained.

"But Bella! I'm just trying to make you happy!"

"Alice if you want to make me happy than… first of all, tell me what the party is."

"But Bella! That is maid of honor code!" she all but shouted at me.

"Then I can't go Alice!"

"What does this have to do with where we are going?"

"Alice, I will tell you if you promise not to tell ANYONE. Not even Jasper!" Jasper is her first serious boyfriend, in fact soon to be fiancé. Jasper came up to me and asked me how Alice always dreamed to be proposed to. I told him and wished him luck.

"Fine!"

"Alice, I'm Pregnant." I said softly

"Again Bella! I thought you knew better!" she paused for one second before added laughing, "Bella! I'm just joking! You are going to be married in 2 days! Congratulations! Have you told Edward yet?"

"No Alice. It's not his." He face went pale, "Gosh! Alice where's your sense of humor!" I said laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" she said but she was smiling so I knew I was forgiven.

"Okay before this gets out of hand, it is his, I have not told him yet, I am trying to find a good way, we are both really stressed out about Edward's finals that are coming up so I don't know when to tell him."

"Okay, but you're still having your party tomorrow."

_The bachelorette party_

"Alice! Will you please tell me where we are going?" I complained as she was my best friend in my bridesmaids who consisted of Alice, Rose, Angela, and Jessica. The last wasn't even really in the friend category, but when she got her invitation she called me to ask if she was a bridesmaid. I didn't want to be rude so I said 'yes', Jessica didn't really add much to the party except she wanted it to be about her until Alice said, 'Shut up Jessica! This night is about Bella! Not about how Mike almost kissed you last week!" to her I was forever grateful.

"No! We are almost there anyway!" she responded sharply. We arrived at a small cottage in the woods and Alice said, "This is my mother's cottage, this is where my father proposed to her, so she offered to let us use it for this special occasion."

We all walked inside then and I looked at Alice who winked at me. "Everyone, there will be no drinking at this party! We have to make sure Bella is ready for her wedding at 10 in the morning tomorrow. I repeat NO DRINKING!" she called out to everyone.

That night was quick weather it was fall asleep early rule or just me having a lot of fun. But when I woke up at 6 to Alice shaking me awake I started to hyperventilate. I was getting married today. Now I was Bella swan, tonight I would be Bella Cullen. I would never be the same _Bella Swan _again.

**I am righting chapter 19 now, so if you want me to post it sooner, you should review... it would make my day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I took a small piece of paper before I walked down the aisle and wrote down two words 'I'm pregnant' I took the paper in a small ball and hid it behind my bouquet. I heard the music start and watched through a crack Megan walk down as a flower girl alongside her cousin Grace, who was born just a year and a half later after Emmett and Rose got married. I looked up at Edward and saw him walk his daughter down the aisle. He smiled at her and then looked back at the bridesmaids waiting for me.

But as soon as I moved a little bit I saw my boys. Standing next to their uncle Emmett and little EJ holding the rings. When Edward and I told the kids we were going to get married EJ begged us to let him be the ring barrier, we agreed since Ian wanted to be a groomsmen, and stand next to Emmett. Emmett was Ian's role model. Ian wanted to be just like him, so Ian followed his every move.

When I was up, I stepped around the corner and saw Edward smiling at me. I forgot everything. Where we were, what was happening, the only thing that kept me from running down the aisle and feeling his warm body in mine was my father. Who was walking as slow as a turtle.

I felt my right hand get tighter on the paper next to the bouquet as I walked slowly down the long aisle. But when Charlie took my hand and placed it in Edwards the paper traveled to his hand as well.

He then carefully adjusted his sleeve while moving the paper into the other hand and smoothly sticking it in his pocket.

The ceremony went fast as well but when the time came to do our vows I didn't think I couldn't say the simple 'I do' because my throat was dry. I felt it and swallowed twice and said, "I d-." the O was unintelligible because of my voice.

But the priest got it and moved to Edward. "I Do." He said loud and clear so he could claim that I was his to any other person who wanted to know.

When we walked out of the church the father-daughter dance started. I saw Edward read the small note out of his pocket.

**Edward POV**

When the Ceremony was over I really wanted to read Bella's note. Then Charlie came up to us and took Bella's hand. He pulled Bella to the dancing floor and I took out the note. I made the note flat and read it. 'I'm pregnant' it read in Bella's handwriting. I had to sit down, but then my mother found me.

I quickly composed myself and put the note away. "What's that?" my mother asked

"Nothing, just a note that Bella gave me." I said and then smiled. I was going to be a dad of four. Wow. How did this happen? Shit! I forgot to use a condom last time. Shit! My mom and I danced across the floor, around Bella and her father, and I didn't talk I was too busy trying to wrap my mid around the thought of having four kids.

**Bella POV**

The dance ended and Edward claimed me right after, "Is it true?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm going to be a dad of four?! Wow! I Love you so much. And I love Ian and EJ and Megan and our unborn child." He said putting his hand on my flat stomach.

I pushed his hand off, saying, "nobody knows."

"Not even Alice?!"

"Alice only knows because I had to tell her so my party last night wouldn't have alcohol." I told him. We were spinning around now, like he was before with his mother. When I saw Jasper. He walked up next to us in between songs to have a dance. "Bella, can I have your permission to propose to Alice tonight?"

"Of course Jasper! Go ahead." I answered him.

Edward claimed me back and Jasper walked up to the stage in between songs, "Alice Cullen. Would you join me on the stage please." Alice walked up blushing and Jasper said, "Alice Cullen, no words I could say would compare to your kindness, or your beauty so I figure why not make her yours and love her forever. So I am asking you right here, right now, in a place that you decorated, a place that we have never stood on before to symbolize our new beginning, will you marry me?"

Alice was crying into Jaspers shoulder and she was saying, "Yes! Absolutely yes!"

**thanks for reading! I will post when I get updates! but right now I have writers block and I don't know what to write about so I may be a little late... try to post soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Bella POV**

Weeks passed by uneventful and I was starting to show a little bit, we would have to start telling people soon. But when the kids had their first day of school that is when it happened. "Are you ready for school?" I asked them in the car when we were driving to school.

"Yea," Ian and EJ said.

"YES!" Meg screamed.

I laughed and turned around at a stop light to see my precious babies before they go to school. The light turned green and I turned back to the road, and started to drive. The car came out of no were. It was just me, and then it was two cars. The car slammed into the driver's side of the car at about 40mph. and I heard my babies cry. I wanted to help them and comfort them but I couldn't move. I was stuck in my own body. I couldn't see, I couldn't talk I couldn't do anything. "Momma!" I heard Ian call, and then everything went quiet. I was no longer at the conscious.

**Edward POV**

I was on my way to medical school when I got a call. I didn't recognize the number so I let it ring. Then the number called again. I let it ring again. Then my dad called me. He is on shift at the hospital why is he calling me? "Carlisle?" I answered

"Edward, you must answer the next call on your phone. I am not the best person to tell you this."

"Okay dad. See you later."

"See you soon." He said. What did that mean?

The same number rang again. "Hello?" I answered cautiously.

"Sir, I am sorry to inform you that your family has been in an accident." The person told me.

There was only one person that as in my mind at that point Bella. "Is it Bella? Is she okay? Are our kids okay? What about the baby?" I was panicking

"Sir, Sir Calm down"

"It's Edward and I am on my way."

"Well then Edward, yes it was Bella, Meg, Ian, and EJ please come quickly."

I turned around and sped down the street to reach my wife. When I got to the hospital and parked I jumped out running hoping to see my wife and children all in one piece. "Daddy!" Ian ran towards me when he saw me. He hugged my legs tightly and I picked him up scanning the waiting room looking for Bella, Meg and EJ. I came up short; I walked over to a small chair and hugged Ian closely letting him cry on my shoulder. I was too afraid to ask Ian if Bella, Meg, and EJ were okay.

Then my dad came into the room. He came right to me and sat down. "Edward-"he said

I cut him off, "If they are gone I don't want to know."

"Edward, I can't update you but when they came in, they were all alive." He told me. And I sighed. Thank god they were still alive; at least when they came in. "I just came out to see if you were okay, I called Emmett and Alice as well as your mother. They are all on their way." He told me.

"Thanks" I said with no emotion.

"Edward, the doctor for Meg is on the way. You should be prepared." He told me and I nodded letting a tear escape from my eye thinking about how I could have lost my baby girl.

"Mr. Cullen, I am here to update you on your daughter." The doctor told me. I nodded and held Ian tighter on my lap. "Your daughter suffered serious injuries from this accident. Her leg was cut deeply from a piece of window that shattered, her other leg was broken but we stitched her up and put her in a purple cast." That made me smile Carlisle must have told them her favorite color was purple. "The good news is that she is stable. She will heal and she will be fine." the doctor told me.

"Do you know anything about EJ or Bella?" I chocked out.

"I know that Bella is in surgery, they are trying to find the source of a bleed, and they are trying to save your child and she broke her wrist, things aren't looking too good for her or your child. EJ… has a TBI and is also in surgery. Their doctors will update you when they have information for you." The doctor told me. "Oh and just so you know Ian had a small concussion, but nothing to be worried about, he may be confused for the next few days," he told me. "Nothing to be worried about." He repeated and then walked away.

I hugged Ian even tighter. My beloved wife had a bleed that was caused by her hitting something like the steering wheel. And my small little boy. Just 5 years old, had a Traumatic Brain Injury. His brain had swelled. He may become a donor. I felt myself put my face on Ian's shoulder and cried. I cried for my wife, for my daughter, and for my sons. I felt Ian's tears wet my shirt as well and we sat there. Until my mother came in.

"Edward! How's Bella?" she said and I looked up she saw the tears in my eyes and her eyes started to water. "No." she said

"She isn't dead, not yet, at least." I told her, "Meg, broke her leg. EJ has a Traumatic Brain Injury. Ian has a concussion. And Bella has an internal injury and a broken wrist."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yea, Meg should be out here soon to wait with us, Bella and EJ are in surgery. And I haven't been given any news on our unborn child." I figured that was the right time to tell her the doctor would come out and tell me about the baby soon enough.

My mom bent down and gave me a large hug before sitting next to me and I saw the tears spill over.

"Momma's gonna have another baby?" Ian asked me.

"Maybe, just maybe." I told him.

Then Bella's doctor came out. "Mr. Cullen, your wife is…"

**ok that was chapter 20, tell me what you think is going to happen... okay so I will have posted all the chapters I have but I still know what is going to happen. I will try to post soon, but it may be a while... thanks for reading...but this won't happen often 3 chapters in one day! I am really busy this up coming week so I may not post often. but please review they always make my day, and they make me write faster.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long wait! we brought my computer to the shop last week and it turns out I got a virus. long story short, I couldn't write anything. so I stayed up late to write this chapter. thanks for reading! enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

"Still alive but seriously injured." The doctor finished. Only two words caught my attention 'Still alive' my wife was still alive.

"is she awake?" I asked, "Can I see her?" I stood up still holding Ian. My mom squeezed my hand. I didn't notice that she was even holding my hand.

"You may see her, but she is not awake. It maybe a few hours before she wakes up. She is in room 124" The doctor told me.

"and the baby?"

The doctor paused. I could tell he was hoping that I wouldn't ask this question. "Your wife's bleeding was too much for a small child. We were able to stop the bleeding but in the process your daughter's heartbeat sped up and then stopped. We were unable to the heart started again." When he said this I was speechless. "I am very sorry for your loss." He finished.

He turned to go when I asked, "Wait! What about EJ?"

He sighed and said to me, "EJ's doctor will be out soon and again I am sorry for your loss."

My mother squeezed my hand again and I looked at her. She was in tears, "Mom, I'm sorry. It wasn't fair for me to tell you about the baby when she just died." My voice cracked on _died_.

She shook her head and said, "it's not your fault. You couldn't have seen this coming. I am only worried about you. I have three beautiful grandchildren and a wonderful daughter-in-law. The only thing I could wish for is for this whole mess to pass, everyone to be alright, and for you to be happy again." She told me.

"Code Blue! Code Blue! Room 124! Code Blue! Code Blue! Room 124!" the announcer called. Room 124? That was bella's room. Did Bella's heart stop? I had to know. I got up and gave Ian to my mom. I walked over to the rooms and found room 124. Bella was on the bed with four doctors around her. One pumping her heart, one injecting fluids into her body, one with her chart reading her allergies, and the last had the paddles to try to shock her heart.

I think I stood there for three minutes before Carlisle came and found me in front of the room. "Edward, you can't be here." He said just as they called time of death.

I fell to my knees and sobbed. Bella was dead, and I would never get her back. I only had our children. The three people that would need me to be there no matter what. I forgot everything. I forgot who I was, I only knew one thing, which was that I loved Bella more than anything in that moment, and I had just lost her to a stupid accident.

The guy in the other car will be sued. I decided, he can't take my wife away from me and hurt my children. He will pay. I felt Carlisle force me to move away and go back to Esme, my mom and my kids. Meg would be there by know and maybe EJ's doctor. God, the last thing I needed right now was to hear that I lost my son too.

I got to the waiting room and my mom looked at me I shook my head. I walked to the other side of the room sat in a corner and cried. Meg wheeled herself over to me and I pulled her onto my lap. She was a Daddy's girl while EJ was a Mommy's Boy. How could I tell my kids that their mother was gone. Never to return. I had no idea.

**Bella POV**

I was dying. I could tell, I saw the light at the end of the tunnel and was drifting towards it. I was swimming the other way fighting to see my babies and my Edward again. I was fighting but I couldn't win. I knew that but I was trying. Then a pain came, a pain that was excruciating. I would take the pain of Meg and EJ and be grateful. But with this pain I ws stuck. I was dead I could tell. I never thought death would be this painful. I never thought about an afterlife not because I didn't believe, just because I never thought it would happen this soon.

After a long time of all this pain I could finally think about something other than the pain. Maybe the pain was disappearing, I didn't know. I had so many questions to ask. Where was I why? What happened to my Edward? What happened to Ian, EJ and Meg? I have to know.

After a little bit more time I noticed that someone was standing next to me. I opened my eyes and saw a man, he was beautiful, but my Edward was better. Nobody would ever be more handsome than my husband. For some strange reason I couldn't remember his face clearly. "Where am I?" I asked. Although it wasn't my voice it is a bell voice. A beautiful voice. "Who are you? Where is my Edward? Where are my babies?" I continued asking.

"Isabella. Calm down. Let me explain." He told me

"Bella" I corrected

"Bella, let me explain what happened." He paused, "Bella, you are a vampire."

**Well who saw that coming? not me! I just decided to add it! I hope you like the little twist this chapter has. please review! thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I spent a lot of time reviewing the story for this chapter, did you know that Eleazar was born in the 1700's? not the story I reviewed but it is interesting, so I included it in the chapter. I hope you enjoy! thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight... (tear rolls down cheek) if it were up to me there would be a lot of books.**

**Chapter 22**

"But that's not possible." I told him unable to get used to the bell voice.

"Bella it is and you will just have to get used to it. My name is Eleazar. I was born in 1720 and was changed in 1743. Bella, you are powerful, and so is your husband, but we can't change him. Not yet. Bella, we made you get into the accident. We made you die." He sounded pained at the words. "But we did so we could have the power."

"We?" I questioned

"Yes, we. There is a powerful group that is like the king and queen. The king and queen of vampires. Almost everyone that is part of this group is powerful. Only the mates of the people here could be not powerful. And Caius doesn't have a power, only his love to kill." Eleazar continued.

"And why can't you change Edward? My babies?" I asked

"Because, Emmett won't be able to take on 5 kids. Yet wait a year. Then we will change him." He said. One year. One year till I could see my husband again. Till I could kiss him, hug him, and touch him. I only was out…

"Wait how long was I _out_? And why can't you change my babies?" I asked

"3 days. And because it would be breaking the law. The immortal children cannot be controlled" he told me and I continued to think. I was only out three days and I missed Edward. My heart was broken. I missed him and I missed my babies. More than I ever thought possible. "Are you ready for your first meal?" he asked me and brought out a human that had been in prison here for finding out the secret of vampires.

"No! That's murder!" I screamed

"Then how do you want to eat?" he asked me curiosity in his voice, like he wanted to find another way to eat as well

"I don't know but there has to be something better than just killing people!" then it came to me. We drink blood, but what also has blood? Animals! "What about animals?

"What?" he asked me.

"Animals. Like you drink the animals." I told him.

His eyes lit up. "Animals! What a good idea! Come hunting with me now!" He told me. And we ran out the door.

**Edward Pov**

It's been a week since I lost Bella. A week since I lost the love of my life and now I only had one job, since school let me continue online and learn online. My one job was to take care of my kids.

"Daddy!" Meg called. I got up and walked down the hall to Meg's new room. Since she is growing up Bella and I decided to give her own room. When the boys get a little bigger I will give them their own room as well, but I can't stand to change the room now. Bella decorated it.

"Yes pumpkin?" I asked her, knowing what question was to come.

"Where's Mommy?" she asked. I think it is time to tell them now.

"Ian, EJ can you come here please!" I called to the boys. Then I told Meg, "You need to know what happened to your mother. But you need to wait for the boys." When the first question came I told them that their mother needed to be out for a while.

Then Ian and EJ came into the room. "Ian, Edward Jr. and Megan, your mother is no longer around. Your mother died last week." I told them looking them in the eye.

"What does that mean?" EJ asked me "that she is never coming back?" I nodded and saw all three of my kids cry. I took Meg out of the wheel chair and put her on the bed. I took Ian and EJ and did the same I pulled them into one big hug and all four of us cried. We spent the entire hour in that hug crying about Bella. Before I had to go back online to take another class

It was hard to believe someone I saw when I was little but hated then could make me fall in love, and make me feel this kind of pain.

**Back to Bella pov**

I ran. It was hard to believe that I could run this fast and not get tired. Then something occurred to me. "Eleazar, what is my power?"

"Bella," he answered me. "You are a shield. A powerful shield. I couldn't get a read on you when you were human, and your husband is a mind reader."

"A shield? What does that mean?" I asked him

"A shield is someone who can be protected by mental abilities. But what is special about you is that you can also put out a physical shield. You can block not only Jane and Aro, but Marcus too."

Jane, Aro, Caius, Marcus. Was this fate? Are the four of them vampires? It felt like 25 years ago but I remembered the four of them making fun of me in the lunch room with Edward next to them laughing. Could these people be the same people? If they are my life just got a lot worse.

**well thanks for reading! please review! I can't believe how many followers and favorites this story has! did you like the chapter? do you think there is something I can do to make it more interesting cause I am kind of at an end unless I skip a year which I might do if I can't come up with any ideas.**


	23. Chapter 23

**thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I will never own twilight. :( but Stephanie Meyer disserves a round of applause for creating the books.**

**Chapter 23**

"Bella are you ready to go home?" Eleazar asked me after we had finished hunting.

"Yea, but can I ask you a few things?" I asked him.

"Of course." He told me.

"Are you planning to have any other member of my family join you?"

"Yes." He answered telling me to continue.

"Who?"

"Alice, Edward, Emmett, Megan, and Ian" he simply told me

"That many? Why?" I asked him

"Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, Emmett will be as strong as a newborn forever, Megan can-"

"Meg." I corrected him.

"Meg" he smiled at me "Can take away powers. And Ian can control others."

**A/N: cheesy right?**

"When will you change them?"

"Alice will be soon, because Aro is impatient and won't wait. I am trying to convince him to wait till Edward gets over your death. But it will be hard for him. Edward will be after Alice, A year after. Emmett will be with Edward. We are going to try to get them together. Meg and Ian will be when they turn 15. Anything else?" he explained and asked me.

"Yes. Can I change the rest of my family? Carlisle and Esme I mean." I asked him.

"No. Not now. In 10 years maybe. Esme and Carlisle will raise your kids when Edward becomes a vampire." He told me. I was all alone until Alice came into my thoughts. I haven't spoken to Alice since the wedding. I wonder how she is. she would be changing into a vampire soon. But I had many more questions.

"When was Aro created?" I asked him "and Jane and Caius and Marcus."

"And Alec?" he added. "Aro and Caius were created in the 1300's B.C. Marcus was created in the 1350's B.C. Jane and Alec are twins and were born around 800 A.D."

Good they weren't the same people that hurt me in high school.

Then something that he said sunk in before. Meg and Ian would be transformed but what about EJ? "What about EJ? Will he be transformed? What will happen to him!?"

"EJ can be transformed if you would like, but he won't be part of the guard." He answered

"I have one more. Can I leave this club? Guard? King? Place? Whatever this is." I asked him pleading.

"Yes you can." He said and I turned to go. "You have to ask Aro. And when you do think of Edward. Think how he is away and how much you want to see him again. Because if you can leave after you ask you can leave forever. I have been trying for ages. But I never could. I never had that type of love."

"Thanks for the advice. Now where is this place? You flew to Italy when the transformation was occurring. And now all you have to do is follow me.' He turned and I followed.

"Ah! Wonderful! Bella's here!" Aro shouted. I thought of Edward. I kissed him. I thought of my babies it would be 10 years. My eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

"Aro, I want to leave." I told him thinking of Edward and my kids.

Aro looked over at a small girl and the girl looked intensely at me. I felt the urge to stay here and fight but the urge to see Edward was more. I had to see him like I had to breathe air. "Can you leave?" he asked me

"Yes."

"You may go then." He told me.

I turned to leave and saw Eleazar with his head down. I felt really bad. So I turned to Aro and told him, "Eleazar has been wanting to leave for a long time. It is his turn too." I grabbed Eleazar's arm and ran out the door.

His eyes lit up and he hugged me. "Thanks!" he said. I nodded and he said, "Bella, you need to change Alice before Aro does. Before he can claim her thoughts as well." I nodded again as he continued, "Bella, you just set me free. But I can't leave you like this. I will help you change your family. I can help you see your family again."

"Would you Eleazar! That would be the best!" I gave him a quick hug and sped off following a faint scent in the distant that was of Eleazar leading to the airport.

**Edward POV**

A week and a day. That's how long Bella has been gone. I missed her. I was only here for my it weren't for that stupid car then she would still be here. If it wasn't for the stupid car EJ wouldn't be so confused all the time. And if it weren't for the car everything would be perfect.

I sat down at Bella's desk and opened a drawer. In the drawer were letters. Letters to me, why did she write these? Should I read them?

I will read them, they were addressed to me and they were from my love. There must be forty letters in there. After 5 hours I had read them all and fixed my kids dinner. Now it was my turn to write her.

_Bella, _

_You are gone now and never to return. I miss you like hell Bella. Why did you leave me? Why did you leave our kids? Can it be me? Can I take your place? After reading your letters, I realize how much you love me and I return that love only one thousand times more. I love you and miss you. Can you come back to me? So we can be together once again? I know how much you love our little family and I love it too. I can't imagine how you would live without them. I can't imagine how I would live without them. But I do know that I can't live without you. I am not going to become your father. I will be there for the kids. And I won't leave them. I love you and I miss you. Please come back._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Edward _

I folded up the little piece of paper and put it in the drawer. Just in case she ever read it. "I love you." I whispered to the paper that I wrote Bella's name on and sealed away my love.

**This made me cry even though I know Bella is okay. but I hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**thanks for reading every one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and I never will... :( :( :(**

**chapter 24**

**Bella POV**

Edward was dropping the kids off at school today then was to go to medical school for the first time since I _died_. I smelled Edward scent. That was the most beautiful scent I have ever smelled. Not in a food way, honey lilac. I missed that smell. I followed to the house. And I smelled my kids, timber, daisy, rose, and chocolate. None smelled like food. Only the blood itself was appetizing.

The scent went upstairs and I looked around. Nothing was touched. Edward didn't touch anything that I decorated. We had talked about the boys getting separate rooms, I was against it but he was for it, but now the beds were unmade and unmoved. I went into our room and again saw nothing touched. The only thing that was touched was my desk. The one letter drawer had been opened I opened the drawer and smelled that Edward had read my letters. He had written something to me too. I read it and put it back leaving a small note for him myself. It read:

_Edward, _

_I'm sorry for leaving. The accident was on purpose. I will explain everything soon. I love you more than you think. So don't worry. I will personally make sure you and the kids are okay. Love you._

_Yours forever, literally _

_Bella._

I was so caught up in my letter I didn't notice the footsteps. They stopped and I heard a voice. A voice that I would die for. A voice that I loved to the end of the earth.

"Bella?" Edward called me. I turned around and saw his face. His gorgeous wonderful face. "Is that really you?" I wasn't ready to be around humans yet. I quickly gulped a breath of air and realized that his scent wasn't bad. Not at all. It was a little better than the mountain lion but it was not as good as the human that was in 'Jail'

"Edward." I sighed and handed him the letter. "As much as I wish I could I can't stay, I will explain soon. One year" I promised him.

He fell to his knees and said to me, "Bella, please, please don't go. Don't leave me. Even though you changed you are still my Bella. I don't know about the eyes or the balance or the voice but you are mine Bella. And I love you. I love you with all my heart. Don't go. I need you our children need you. Little Meg broke her leg. Ian had a concussion. And EJ had a TBI. Don't you see what he did? The other guy died at the scene. You died. I don't understand how you are here but I don't care. Bella, I need you." He finished and he was crying. I touched his perfect face.

"My love." I whispered to him, "I can't stay. You weren't supposed to see me. I love you and I will explain soon. I promise." I swore. And I left my love crying on the floor, and went outside to make sure my little family stayed safe.

_A few days later_

"Alice." I whispered as she came up to our house to collect something's that Edward thought she would like. But she smelled good. Really good. "No Bella!" I told myself. "She is your best friend. And you are going to change her now before the _voltori _have a chance too."

But how am I going to change her? If she smelled good, how could I _stop _if she just smelled mouthwatering? I could have Eleazar do it. That was a good idea. I ran to Eleazar who was in the woods hunting a mountain lion.

"Eleazar!" I called he looked up instantly and ran toward me leaving the dead mountain lion on the ground. "I need you to change Alice. I won't be able to do it." He nodded instantly agreeing with me.

He said one word to me, "When?"

"Now. She is at my house. I can't stand to see Edward hurt, but you have to it, before Aro comes." I told him starting to run to my old house we were quiet for the rest of the way up and he smelled Alice.

"Lovely scent. But I can do it. Relax Bella. The transformation only takes three days. You will be able to tell her the truth in three days." Three days. I could tell her in three days.

"What about Edward? Can we change him along with the rest of my family other than the kids and raise them to be adults then change them?" I asked him.

"No Bella." He sighed, "When you change your family they will be thirsty. And be obsessed with killing. They won't be able to be near humans I don't know how you do it. But you do. Bella you are special." I was mad now. When I changed any one in my family I wouldn't be able to be with them and be with my kids at the same time. "Can I change Edward Now?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. But when you do your kids need to be with someone else. With Edward's parents. You got that? and wait until Alice is older, we don't want to attract the voulturi" I nodded and he darted off to go change Alice. I heard a scream in the house and I knew Alice had been bitten.

Eleazar was back with Alice who was screaming but had a t-shirt in her mouth to muffle the screaming. We ran to a seller where Eleazar would spend his nights thinking of ways to help me with stories about what happened to my family.

We sat there helping Alice comforting her and helping her get through the pain. She was telling me to kill her and killer her fast when I said, "Alice it is Bella." The she went quiet for a second. Then the screaming started again. Telling me to kill her. Those were three long days.

**I am writing chapter 25 now. but I don't know if Bella is going to ne able to save her entire family. so sorry if you love these people but I think something interesting needs to happen. the next chapter will probably just be fluff and explanations to the family.**

**BTW there was no funeral. Edward didn't want to say goodbye and so they just placed a body that looked a lot like Bella in the ground. but thanks for reading! please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HI! so sorry about the long wait, but you know school started Monday :( I am taking 3 AP classes and I have to be on top of them. the only reasons I am updating now is because  
1. the chapter was already written  
2. it is the weekend  
3. I felt like being nice.**

**this brings me to my second point. I didn't get many reviews last time. :( and I will need at least a few more to continue to update. if not this story will have to end before I want it too. right now I have up to chapter 27 written and I will only write to chapter 28. so please review if you want the story to continue.**

**One more thing, to the guest who wrote me the review on a previous chapter. I understand where you are coming from, however this is my story, and I can make whatever I want happen. if you don't like it, don't read it. and by the way, I know how long it is. I just wanted them to get out of there sooner. **

**And for everybody who gave me nice reviews THANK YOU! they always make my day. but thanks for reading! any way sorry for the long AN, here is Chapter 24**

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters :( so sad**

**Chapter 25**

Alice opened her eyes. They were bright red. "Bella?" she asked with a new ringing voice. Her eyes lit up with curiosity. Then her eyes went blank. "What was that?" she asked.

"What was it?" I said moving closer to her.

"Me. I think." She said "Expect I was gorgeous and I was killing a mountain lion." Her eyes lit up with knolage like the blood might quench her thirst. "When do we go?" she asked eagerly.

"Now" I said with a firm voice. And left the cellar. Alice followed.

I watched Alice learn to control her thirst and a year passed. As she learned how to control her thirst I learned to use my physical and mental shields.

**A/N: thanks L4N498!**

I watched my kids grow up and learn to spell. And I watched Edward go back to the desk every night to cry over me. I needed to change him. But I had to wait for Alice. i watched my family closely. And the night before I was going to change Edward I came out of the shadows.

"Edward." I called.

He looked over to me and said, "Your back."

"Yes. And I am here to stay. For you but only for you. I watched over you and our children. I saw your pain and I will make it go away, if you can promise me that you can leave the kids. They will be fine. You can watch them grow and you can stay with me. You can see Alice again. Remember how she disappeared? She is alive, like me but you can't see her unless you can promise me that you can leave our children and come with me." I told him.

"You want me to leave the children?!" he asked me.

"No. but I want you to be happy. And I know the only way that will happen is if you are with me. And you won't be able to see the kids for a year after you come with me. I know this is hard decision. But I can promice you that we will see them. We can see them grow up and when they turn 15 they can come back with us." I told him.

He looked at me. "Bella, what would our kids do? With no parents? They would forget about us."

"Have they forgotten me yet?" I asked and he shook his head. "It has been a year and I know that Ian still cries every night. Just like you go to that desk. And Ian doesn't let EJ forget it. EJ cries too. Meg reads a letter that I gave her a few years ago when she was three. Nobody forgot me. Nobody will forget you." I told him.

"Will you tell me what happened to you?" he asked me.

"I will if you will come with me. But I wouldn't ask this of you unless I knew that our kids would be safe. Edward, I love you more than anything. But I also love our kids. You need to trust me. I will visit our kids tomorrow, if you agree to this. They need to know that they will be living with Carlisle and Esme for a while but that we will see them in a few years. Trust me Edward. I need you and you need me. Please do this." I pleaded.

"Okay. But I can't just leave our kids to fend for themselves." He told me.

He agreed. That was all I needed. He loved me and would do anything for me. I knew he was going to leave in a few months anyway. The voltouri would come after him soon. So he had to be changed. And now. "Don't worry. I have it taken care of." I told him and then smiled.

He smiled back for a second and then asked, "What happened to you?" looking right into my golden eyes that used to be chocolate brown.

I paused for a second then began to explain. "This will be confusing to you, and I know that but you must know. If it is to happen to you too. I am a vampire." I paused. He said nothing only nodded telling me to go on. "I was changed the night that I died. One of the doctors in the room was a vampire. And put my heart monitor on so it would seem like I was dieing. He made the monitor stop and then he wheeled me to the morgue. He changed me there and took me to Italy. I got away from them thinking about you, I got here I- well my friend changed Alice, then we spent a year helping her learn to control her thirst and I came back here." I finshed.

"Any thing else?" he asked

"Yes, but I can tell you later." There was no reason that I should tell him that he could read every mind but mine. That Alice could see the future and so on. He would realize it soon enough.

"When can I come with you?" he asked not sure what to hope for.

"Two days."

He sighed, "Only two?" he asked.

"you will come with me in two days and I will change you. the transformation takes three days, but to let you know, it hurts like hell." I explained.

_The next night when Bella visits the kids for the last time in their human life._

I looked into Ian and EJ's room. EJ was with Edward so I went in. "Ian?" I said and he turned around.

"Momma!" he shouted jumped at me. The tears began to roll down Ian's cheeks. I hugged him tightly but loosely so I wouldn't hurt him. "Why did you leave?" he asked

"Ian I had to. But I promise you will see me. I will always watch you. And on your 15th birthday I will be back for you your brother and sister. I will take you with me and we will be together forever. I promise. Daddy too." I told him and I heard Edward tell EJ that he wasn't going to be around any longer and that they would be with Carlisle and Esme. "I will visit you over the years but not every night. Okay?" I put him down. then Edward called Ian downstairs. Ian nodded and I said, "Ian go down stairs, don't tell your dad about this okay?" he nodded again but stayed in the room. "I promise I will be here when you get back so just go to your father." He nodded again and turned around to go and ran back and gave me a big kiss.

It scared me how much Ian looked like Edward. With his red brown hair and his green eyes they were like brothers. And EJ looked like me, with brown eyes and brown hair. They looked the opposite. Meg was the perfect compromise. She had my hair but Edward's eyes. She was the mix of both of us.

EJ walked into the room crying and I picked him up without him noticing I was there first. "Mom?" EJ asked. And I nodded. "Mom, I missed you why did you leave?" I gave him the same answer I gave Ian.

And I went to see Meg who was going to bed. I curled up next to her and she looked at me and gasped. I shook my head and said, "Go to sleep I will be back." She obeyed and curled up with me. Ian came in along with EJ and curled up too. They fell asleep, and I snuck out of the room.

**ok. a lot happens within this chapter so read closely. although a lot happens in all the chapters, I think this one is one of the most important. so thanks for reading, and if you want the story to continue review! if you think the story is bad let me know and I will try to change it to a better story line. but either way review! Please! thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Ian POV**

I woke up at seven the next morning. Dad had woken us up to get ready for school. I reached to my right to find nothing. I sat right up and found EJ and Meg, and nothing else. Where was mom? Why did she leave? I had too many questions to have them all answered at once.

"Ian get up and ready for school." Dad told me as he walked over to wake up my siblings. He had no emotion. Mom always said I looked a lot like dad. I hoped I didn't look like him now. He was a mess since mom had died. Even though it was a year ago he never moved on. He had a little bit of color in his cheeks now but I knew that it would go away soon. I knew he sat at mom's old desk, every night reading all her letters. EJ and I would talk about her most nights, wondering if she was watching over us. We knew she was now though I don't know what Meg did but I knew she never got over mom. When we climbed into bed with them last night there were tears streaking down her face. The four of us never forgot her. She was part of us; she was our mother, my dad's wife, and our best friend. We could never forget about her, no matter how hard we tried.

I recalled last night while getting dressed for school. After mom told me I would see her again, dad called me down stairs.

_Flashback_

I got downstairs and saw dad's face. He was crying. I assumed it was because of mom. "What dad?" I asked him as I climbed into his lap.

"I have to tell you something very difficult." He said.

Oh no! Grandma's dead! I thought. That is what everyone assumed on TV, so it must be right. "Ian, I will no longer be around in two days." What?! "I will be with your mom. You will be staying with your grandparents for a few years, and then you will join your mother and me. I promise." The tears started to stream down my face.

"I won't have parents." I whimpered. Dad, not having the power to speak, just nodded and I cried into his shoulder.

"Ian, when the day comes you will be with grandma Esme. And your mother and I will watch over you. Never forget us. We will be there for you. always." He said the one thing I wanted to do was to take my dad's hand and NEVER let go. I wanted him to be with us, to live with us and to never leave.

_End Flashback_

I got dressed thinking about my dad and went down for my breakfast. "Daddy do you have to leave?" I asked him.

He nodded and said, "Yes tomorrow. But I will never forget you." he handed me a small blue package. "Here" he said and I took it. "Open it at the table." He commanded. I never got presents, unless it was my birthday or Christmas. Today was neither. I sat at the table and tore through the paper.

It was a picture frame. And inside was a picture of our family at the zoo on my birthday. We took the picture in front of the gorillas. I was in the middle of mom and dad who were squatting. Meg was next to mom and EJ was next to dad. I ran to dad and gave him a big hug before running upstairs to put the picture right next to my bed.

When I got back downstairs Meg had opened her present. It was a small locket. It had mom on one side and Dad on the other. She put it immediately on and swore to never take it off. When EJ got downstairs and opened his small package he just smiled. He too had gotten a picture. Except his picture was of a baseball game. Mom and dad took EJ to his first game and he had the picture of them watching the game as a group. In the background you could see Meg and me along with Uncle Emmett. Uncle Emmett was standing up throwing peanuts on the people in front of him telling the umpire that his call was off.

As I looked at all the pictures that dad gave us I realized he only had happy ones. Ones were mom was smiling and he had the sparkle in his eye.

The day went by quickly and the next thing I knew dad was dropping us off at grandma Esme's house. "NO! Daddy! NO DON'T LEAVE!" Meg was screaming as dad was pulling out of the driveway. I realized that was the last time I was going to see him for a long time. His eyes were wet. Something that rarely happened to our father. He turned on the main road and he was gone. Grandma knew that Daddy was going to leave for a few hours but she didn't know that he was never going to return. I was going to miss my father.

**Edward POV**

I drove away from the house knowing I wouldn't see my kids again until they were at least 8. I drove back to the house and called, "Bella!" as soon as I got out of the car.

She appeared out of nowhere. "Yes?" she called from the roof. Then she jumped down. It amazed me how much her balance had improved. I stared at her beauty for a second. 'Wait Edward!' I thought to myself. 'Now is not a time to stare at her, now is a time to tell her you are ready.'

"I'm ready." I told her and then swallowed hard. "I just have a few questions first." It was true. I had questions, questions to be answered. She nodded, and I continued. "Well, I know you're a vampire, but do you kill?" she started to answer but I shook my head saying, "Let me finish. If not what do you eat? How long does the transformation take? How does it happen? And what else do I need to know?"

She sighed and went on to tell me the answers to all my questions. "Yes. I am a vampire but no. I don't kill. I am not a monster. I have animal's blood instead." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and smiled. I nodded and she said, "Well like the myth it is the bite. And the vampire venom. It hurts." She stopped smiling and looked my right in the eye, "It hurts like hell. And it takes about three days, depending on different things. You need to know that there are special vampires. Vampires with powers, I have a power, you have a power, Alice has a power, Ian has a power, Meg has a power, and Emmett, well Emmett is just super strong." She saw the question in my eyes before I had even opened my mouth. "I have shields. In my mind. They can keep other vampires out. Out of everything. Alice can see the future. And before you ask, it is better for her to explain it. Ian can control people, like make them do things. Convince them to do it. Meg can take away powers. Only temporarily as well as since when you are using you power. Now your power. I don't want you to freak out, but you can read minds." WHAT! Wait don't freak out!

"What?" I asked her.

"You know what I said." She told me and then the world went black. The only thing that could ever touch me in this moment was pain. I felt it get hot, like you were in the bright sun, sprinting back and forth without the sweat or the heavy breathing. It got hotter. Too hot. Way too hot. After a while it felt as though I was just put into a burning fire. The only thing I could do was try not to yell. Of course a few escaped. "Love. It's okay. You will be fine." Bella kept telling me. I only wish I could believe her. I wish to see the kids, love her forever, and to have the pain to stop.

**Well thanks for reading this story. but I am going to end it because I didn't get many reviews. but if I get enough reviews I will do a sequel. it may be a while before I do a sequel, if I do it. I will need a lot of reviews to do it. but I will probably end the story around chapter 29, so after all this in conclusion let me know if you want a sequel.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I am Writing a fanfiction about twilight. would I be writing a fanfiction if I was Stephanie Meyer? No. I would be in my office writing a fifth book, making all my fans happy and becoming as rich as J.K. Rowling! **

**Any way... Enjoy!**

**Edward POV**

The pain continued. I felt like it was never going to end, but as one person said, 'all good things must come to an end' and all bad things must come to an end as well. So the pain had to end as well. Eventually I felt it. Slowly one millimeter at a time the pain left each section of my body, retreating to my heart. As they left my heart beat faster, getting hotter and hotter each beat of my heart. I whimpered. "It's okay love. It's almost over." Bella told me.

I started to hear things. _I wonder how much longer this is going to take _it sounded like an older man, almost as old as Carlisle, 35 or so. I could only assume this was Eleazar Bella's roommate. _Only one more hour till I can see my brother again! _A high song like voice sang. Alice. My sister, I could see her again soon. And one last voice that would cut out every once and a while _Edward, I don't know if you power is working yet, but just in case I want you to know that I love you, and I will never put you through pain like this ever again._ This voice was the softest voice. I had to concentrate to even hear it. But I knew who it was immediately, Bella.

The pain was almost gone now from everywhere but my heart. And it heart was fluttering like a hummingbirds wings. "I. Love. You. too." I said in between pants. I sat there for an immeasurable moment when my heart burst off. Into a sprint and the pain in my heart grew to an immeasurable degree. It was a race, between my heart and the pain, neither was winning, neither was losing.

"Alice! Eleazar!" I heard Bella call. I felt some jealously as I heard Bella call another man's name. I knew she had been living with him for a year now, and I wondered if anything was going on between the two of them. _I am so glad Bella finally changed her soul mate. I wonder if Carman would be interested in going on a second date with me. we could go to the movies, or go catch a mountain lion, or maybe even go to a park. _This satisfied me. I was Bella's soul mate. It made me smile. I thought about sitting up and immediately I was sitting up. It shocked me.

**Bella POV**

Edward sat up and his eyes widened. Then he looked at me. "Am I…?" he looked at me and I nodded. He grabbed his throat and I grabbed his hand and ran out the door. He followed me, trusting me almost too much.

When we finished hunting he smelled a human. Why oh why did a human have to come here today of all days? Edward took off, I followed him. He was faster than me, naturally and right now he was looking forward to having a human as well.

I looked away as Edward sunk his teeth into the human's neck. This was sad for me. Watching the love of my life take away another's life.

Life went on and after Edward learned to control his thirst. We changed Jasper, and He and Alice went to Europe for a few years then went to Africa. They are now in Australia 'studying'. We watched our children grow up in the hands of Esme and Carlisle. After 5 years when the kids turned 10 Charlie died.

Edward and I went to his funeral but sat in the back and when it ended we watched as my father was buried. We watched Emmett and Rose as Grace stood next to Rose, and she had a newborn baby in her arms. An 8 year old boy stood next to Emmett, and in his arms were two kids. They looked about two, a boy and a girl. I could only assume that these were all of Emmett's kids.

Esme was next to Carlisle with her hand on her stomach smiling. Esme looked as though she had gained a few pounds too. Edward noticed this and just stared at his mother. I pushed him away to talk to him. "Hang on. Let me talk to her. I won't be able to see her like this, stay here. I will go talk to her." I told him. I ran to the nearest mall. I grabbed a blonde wig, and quickly left, running out of the store after I had paid for it. The whole trip only took 20 minutes, but when I got back the ceremony had ended. I put the wig on along with the black Vail that covers my face.

"Esme!" I called out. She looked around I called her again. She spotted me this time and then looked confused. "Esme, I'm Bella's cousin, Charlie's niece." I told her

She seemed to accept the explanation and said, "It is so nice to meet you. I didn't know Bella had a cousin."

"Oh. Yea, I live in Canada, so we never really saw each other, but we were like sisters when we were little, when we lived near each other. My name is Emily." I quickly lied. She nodded and she didn't say anything, wanting me to get to the point. "So I just wanted to say congratulations."

She pulled me off to the side where nobody was and asked, "How did you know?"

"Well my husband and I spotted you, and I wanted to come say hi, and we saw you with your hand on your stomach and you were looking at it smiling." I explained. She nodded, "How far along?" I asked

"Just over 4 months. We haven't told anybody, because we want to be sure. I suppose we have to tell people now." And she laughed putting her hand on her stomach.

We talked about everything from the kids to our lives. And when Carlisle called her back over and we said our goodbye's promising to see each other again. And she left.

Edward walked over and I kissed him, "So you have a new brother or sister on the way," I told him.

"I already knew that. Remember? Mindreading?" he told me.

"Then why did you let me go?" I asked him.

"I knew you needed to speak to my mom. For the kids and everything." He told me.

"True." I said and we saw Meg by the snack table and I walked over, "Meg," I sighed and she looked up and saw who it was and gave me a huge hug. "Get your brothers and meet me inside the house."

She did as she was told and the kids got to see their father for the first time in 5 years, we wanted to make sure that Edward wasn't going to hurt the kids first. They spent 30 minutes with us before they had to go back to the get-together.

After 5 months we got news that Esme had given birth to a baby boy and had named him Alistair Edward. Edward and Alice were both touched that their mother wanted to name her child after them. After all Alistair was the male version of Alice. Edward went to see him a few weeks later. Well snuck in to see him and stopped by to see the kids as well. Alice and Jasper returned the month after and Alice went to see Alistair.

After 5 years the kids finally turned 15 and I went out to celebrate with Edward our kids coming to join us in the vampire world.

**This chapter moves quickly toward the end and it covers 10 years. because I had to end it somewhere. so I lied in the last chapter. this is the second to last chapter. the next chapter will be the last chapter of this fanfiction. **

** I have decided that there will not be a sequel, unless I get a lot of reviews. and I still don't know how the story will end. I may actually do like 30 chapters and not 29 but it is all the same. thanks for reading! please review! invisible hugs and cookies for any one who does!**

**If you like the hunger games as well as twilight, go checkout my new fic called Our Hunger Games. It is my first crossover ever, so go check it out and tell me if you like it! Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I had waited 15 years for this moment. The moment where my children would become part of the supernatural life. Ian Blake, Edward Jr, and Megan Willow, would soon be vampires and they would all be there together.

The plan was to go to the kids one night and then tell them to meet us tomorrow around the corner from their school. All three at the same time. They would disappear and nobody would ever find them. It would be as if they ran away. I felt bad for Carlisle and Esme. They had already lost Alice and Edward, they didn't need to loose Ian, EJ, and Meg too. The only problem was that I was selfish and didn't want to keep myself from my kids any longer.

'One more night.' I kept telling myself in my head 'Just one more night' I was to visit my kids tonight to tell them where to meet us. We would tell them about us once they were changed.

I ran to Carlisle and Esme's house alone. Neither Edward nor Alice wanted to come. They didn't like to see their home and know that they couldn't go inside and see their parents. I felt the same way about my old home, although after Charlie died another small family moved into the house.

I jumped onto the window sill and looked inside Meg's room. She wasn't there, I jumped over to EJ's room. He wasn't there, and then I jumped over to Ian's room. He was there, but he also had a girl, she was crying in his arms and he was comforting her.

"They haven't come yet. What if they never come?" she was crying.

"They will come and you know it." Ian stated firmly. "They both love you, and they would never leave you."

"But what if they forgot about me. I turned 15 a few weeks ago and they haven't come to find me, or you." the girl cried.

The Girl got ups and walked towards the window where I was, I quickly ducked out of the way before she could see me. the girls face looked oddly familiar. Then it hit me, Meg. How could a mother not recognize her own daughter? It was true I hadn't seen her in a long time, covering up a mistake Jasper had made. The FBI had been trying to catch us because she had killed the president when he was traveling in Washington. We had to travel to France for a while and hide for a few years.

She had grown up a lot. She had her hair down to her waist instead of her shoulders, she got Alice's style and was wearing skinny jeans with a tight green top. Her voice had gotten a little deeper, and she had grown a foot. She looked like a completely different person.

When she got to the window she called, "Mom! Dad!"

"Carful, Carlisle and Esme will hear you." I told her and then laughed.

Her eyes lit up just as Edwards used to. "Mom!" she whispered and smiled. I smiled back until she asked, "Where is dad?"

"Dad, didn't want to come here." I told her sounding a bit rude. "He doesn't like to come to this house and hear his parent's throughout the house." I continued and I climbed into the room. I gave both Ian and Meg a large hug and asked, "Can somebody go get EJ? All three of you need to be here. For me to explain." Ian nodded and then left the room as Meg and I stayed in a hug.

I heard him ask Esme where EJ was and she answered that he was in the game room in the basement. After a few minutes EJ and Ian showed up in the room. Meg and I quit hugging, and I motioned the three of them to sit down. Ian was about to start talking but I started first, "I know you have questions, but first let me explain everything." I paused and gulped in the wonderful sent of my children. "Your father and I went to Paris for the last few years. We got in 'trouble' and had to flee. We couldn't get out back into the U.S. because of the navy. We tried and tried, it's true but we couldn't get in until very recently. We drove here from New York taking a few days away, and then after we arrived, a few days later we came here." I explained using one breath. I gulped in more air smelling the mouthwatering taste of my children. "If you want to spend eternity with your father and I you will have to meet us somewhere. Are you okay if we do this?' I asked and all three nodded. "Tomorrow night I want you to tell Carlisle and Esme that you are going out and I want you to meet your father and me around the corner of the school." I sighed finishing at last.

The three of them nodded. As I looked into the eyes of all three of my kids one set of eyes stood out. EJ was crying I went over to comfort him. WRONG MOVE. As I sat down next to him, he moved his hair shaking his head like a dog. I hadn't noticed before but I was thirsty. It had been too long since I had hunted. I smelled EJ's most appetizing sent and my instincts took over automatically. I wasn't me as my teeth sunk into EJ's neck and drank his blood. My instincts were still in control as Ian and Meg moved to run away. I got ahold of myself and called, "Ian! Meg! Wait!" I called "I looked down to see what I had done. I saw my baby boy, lying lifeless on the floor. I heard a faint thump, thump, of his heart but I knew that soon that would stop. He didn't have enough blood to live.

I ran out of the room, if I could have cried I would have made a river. Edward heard me running from a mile away and came to meet me.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

I gave him a hug and shook my head saying, "He's dead. I'm so sorry" over and over again to him and myself.

"Bella, who did you kill?" Edward asked me sounding alarmed

I was hyperventilating; I didn't even know that was possible for a vampire. "E-E-EJ!" I barely got out, and I felt Edward freeze in my arms.

**Well that is chapter 28. more reviews mean more updates. I have chapter 29 written so if you want me to update you have to review. but look how nice I am writing the story instead of doing my homework. it is going undone. at least for now... well I better go start it. :( please review! I will give you invisible cookies and ice cream! thanks for reading I will post if you review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"You killed our son?" Edward asked me and I nodded my head and I looked up at Edward's face. It was a copy of my face, the tearless crying face.

"I'm- I'm S-S-Sorry!" I got out.

"Bella, love. Calm down, I am not mad at you. Sure I am mad, but I am not mad at you. I will miss our son forever, but it was a natural thing, our instincts. It wasn't your fault, I bet I would have done the same thing." He told me trying to calm me down.

"But it was our son!" I wailed. "You should be furious at me, I would be. I am!" I was yelling

"Bella, Bella, stop. Stop it. Stop telling yourself it was your fault. I am not mad at you I am mad at the people who took you away from me about 10 years ago, and I am mad that they changed us, I wanted to grow old with you and spend the rest of eternity with you, holding your hand. But this was not your fault. It was the person who made you who you are, that killed our son." He told me.

His words were too complicated for me to understand but I got what he wanted to say. 'You didn't kill our son. Your creator made you a vampire and made you have the desire to kill. Not your fault. It was not your fault' I translated. We stood there, hugging and grieving for our son, for hours. The sun was directly overhead when we were done hugging. We were nowhere near done grieving for our son. But we had to be strong for Mag and Ian. I wondered if they would show up to the school.

Edward and I hunted until we were both full. I was disgusted that I had drunk my son's blood and then I had to keep it inside me for the rest of eternity. But I got to keep him with me, forever. After we were full, we ran to the school where we saw Meg and Ian waiting. "Maybe you should go, without me. They are probably scared of me." I told Edward.

He shook his head and said, "They know you will be here, you told them last night. Don't be afraid,"

"That's just it, I'm afraid. Afraid of everything. Afraid of Meg and Ian, afraid of what they will say, I am even afraid of you!" I told him getting louder.

Bella, relax, I am not mad, I won't do anything to you or to the kids. I promise, and they won't do anything to yo-" he started cutting himself off

"Edward! What is it?" I asked

"EJ." He stated

"What? But he is dead!" I said, my voice cracking.

Edward shook his head, "Meg and Ian don't know what happened to EJ. They came back to the room a few hours later and he was gone. He just disappeared. You didn't touch him did you?"

I shook my head. "I think we just need to talk to Meg and Ian now and change them while we still can. Oh and we need to talk about our families. Are we going to change them. The voltouri has to be near to changing Emmett. But do we want to change Rosalie and her kids? We need to discuss." I told him and he nodded. We then ran off to join our children. we told them what we are and that they would soon become one of us if they would like. They nodded and told us that they wanted to be with us forever.

After the conversation I looked at Edward and he said, "Bella, you can do this." I gave meg a soft hug and asked her, "Are you ready to be one of us now?" she nodded and I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before I bent down to bite her neck. I looked at Ian as Edward grabbed Meg and ran back to the house. We waited for a few minutes and then I did the same to Ian. We carried him to our home and waited for three days for them to finish transforming and for them to stop screaming. Once they were vampires we took them hunting, for animals of course. When we ran into something in the forest. Edward first saw him running across a clearing about 100 yards away. Edward ran after him and caught up to him. We heard talking far away and an OH MY GOD! Edward came back with someone by his side. My little EJ.

"EJ!" Meg Ian and I all shouted at the same time. We all gave him a hug and it turned out that I hadn't drunken all of EJ's blood and that his heart continued to beat. He crawled away to the closet to hide and transformed there. keeping quiet for three days.

The 5 of us ran home to find Alice and Jasper. Alice spoke without seeing EJ or Ian or Meg. "Bella! What happened? You didn't come home last night!"

I wasn't ready to share that story with her so I said, "I went out with Edward." She sensed that I didn't want to share so she nodded her head but her eyes stayed focused on my eyes. Telling me to share later when I was I ready to tell.

Then she saw the kids. She squealed the only way Alice could sequel, high and loud. "We will give you private time." I told Alice, Jasper and the kids. Then I grabbed Edward's arm and ran into the woods. "What are we going to do about your family, my family and everyone else?" I asked him. Hoping that we could change them sooner rather than later. "You know what, we have had enough trouble for a few years, let's just have one week of just us. No interruptions." And I jumped onto him, and kissed him passionately and pulled of his clothes…


	30. Chapter 30

**ok. here is the last chapter, I know it is short, but I had to end it quickly or it would keep going on and on and on. I also made it short because I have a lot of homework to do and I need to get it done. any way enjoy this last chapter!**

**Chapter 30**

_One week later_

"Edward. We have to talk about the family at some point." I called to Edward.

He sighed and answered, "If you want to know what I think. It is whatever you think. I will support you whatever you want to do."

"No Edward!" I snapped back. "We are going to talk this out, like normal people."

"Fine. Let's talk."

I took out a sheet of paper and wrote a list of the entire family.

It took an entire day to figure out who to transform and when. As I finished writing the list I felt terribly guilty and selfish. I was about to take away lives. But I wanted to be happy and with my family forever.

_Twenty Years Later_

I walked through the door of my house for the last time for the next hundred years, looking for something I wanted, I sat on the bed, in my room that never got slept on, and closed my eyes. I thought about how much I had changed in the time I had been a vampire.

I didn't realize until I had something in my hands that I haad gotten up and found something that my internal brain wanted, craved. A thin sheet of paper. I looked at the handwriting and saw my own.

I remembered the day when Edward and I wrote this paper, and every time we moved, we always took it with us.

The paper said:

_Rose & Emmett + kids_

_Carlisle & Esme + Kid_

_Rosalie: wait for 5 years for Grace to be old enough _

_Emmett: ASAP_

_Carlisle: ASAP_

_Esme: 5 Years for Alistair to be old enough._

_R&E Kids-_

_Grace Brooklyn (Oldest): must be 15 (5 years)_

_Matthew Evan (2nd oldest): must be 15 (7 years)_

_Carter Edward (Boy Twin):_ _must be 15 (13 Years)_

_Scarlett Bella (Girl Twin):_ _must be 15 (13 years)_

_Oliver Cole (Youngest):_ _must be 15 (15 years)_

_C&E Child-_

_Alistair:_ _must be 15 (15 years)_

I looked at the paper holding tears in my eyes, tears that would never fall knowing that just Me, Myself, and Edward, would never again exist. Now that all our dreams had come true. "I love you all." I said looking up at the picture of the entire family as vampires.

**I hope you all liked this story! comment if you liked it! I enjoyed it! thanks for reading! let me know if you have and suggestions of what you thought should have happened. thanks please review!**


End file.
